Golden Eyes
by Raven Jesterfield
Summary: When Jafar finds a mysterious young woman in the desert, he decides to take her in. But her new residence soon gets her pulled into a scheme that constantly forces her to choose between her long lost sister and the sorceror she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back and I apologize for being gone! And just for the record, I came up with the name, Amirah, WAY before it was cool.**

~One

_This is it, _Amirah thought to herself as she kept running as fast as she could across the desert and away from the bandits that were chasing her. _I'm going to die in the middle of nowhere and no one will even miss me! _Feeling completely hopeless, she slowed to a stop. She bent over with her hands on her knees as she sucked in as much of the desert air as she possibly could into her worn out lungs. She became aware of the three bandits on their horses, encircling her like birds of prey going in for the kill.

"Whew! I thought she'd never quit," said the first rugged bandit. The second bandit, who was a scrawnier man, smiled a crooked-tooth smile and concurred, "An annoying chase, but it's well worth the effort! Especially once we sell her off to slavery. With her beauty, we'll be rewarded with much gold." To which the third and much shorter bandit of the rest replies, "Yea, but I think we should experience her beauty firsthand before we do that, don't you?" The others laughed wickedly in agreement as Amirah felt a tear roll down her cheek. After five years of being a lone nomad on the run from her abusive family, she was finally caught by bandits and is about to be subdued to rape and slavery.

_Sister. _Amirah's head shot up. It's Daja's voice again.

_Don't give up hope. Only I know your true inner strength and courage. It's time to bring them to life. Fight off your enemies. Fight for your freedom!_

Amirah's eyes narrow and she runs up to the short bandit. She jumps and reaches for the knife in his hand and stabs him in the arm. She then got up on his horse and rode quickly away from the others. Amirah panicked as she can hear them going after her cursing at her and threatening her with their swords. "Come back here, you bitch!" The chase went on under the nighttime sky for ten minutes until the bandits' horses halted in exhaustion. Relieved, Amirah rode on to the unknown horizon for a while longer until a mysterious, loud roar in the distance frightened the horse, causing him to buck her off of the saddle. After being sent plummeting to the rough sand, she began to feel dizzy, and everything went black.

* * *

"So what happens now? How are we going to find this 'diamond in the rough'?" Iago inquired as he rode Jafar's shoulder as Jafar himself rode on his horse back from the Cave of Wonders to the city of Agrabah. "Not to worry Iago. Just as we found the cave, we'll solve the riddle and find the person we're looking for." Just then, he spotted something in the distance. It appeared to be a person lying on the ground. "Strange," he muttered to himself dismount himself from his horse and went over to investigate. It was a girl about twenty years of age with long, wavy black hair. Jafar flipped her over to behold a beautiful face and a petite body. She had lips of a soft pink color and long lashes. The only thing that flawed her were the scratches and bruises on her arms and her neck. _What the hell happened to her? _He thought.

"Wow! She sure is pretty!" Iago exclaimed.

"Indeed," Jafar said while staring at her in wonder. He had never seen anyone quite like her. She must be a peasant girl with her raggedy clothes and her torn pack she'd been carrying around, yet she was even more attractive to him than even the princess. Her unconscious state had made her figure even more fragile. More vulnerable.

"What should we do with her?" Iago asked, breaking Jafar's train of thought. To answer the question, he picked her up and placed her upon the horse with him and said, "We're taking her with us." Iago was skeptical. "You think the sultan will let her reside in the palace? She doesn't appear to be of royalty." Jafar looked up at the bird with glaring eyes and barked, "Of course he would!" He looked back down at the girl. "The sultan is too soft to not take in weary travelers." He began to ride off to the city with Iago flying from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: Hi! First off, here's a shout out to Ms. KaylaRayy for giving me motivation to write the next chapter. You're awesome! Second, here's the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

~Two

"_No! Father, don't do this!" Amirah shouted as she saw her father drag Daja out the door by her arm and threw her out. Her father turned to Amirah, the younger of his two daughters, and said, "I'm sorry daughter, but she has disgraced our family by having an affair with some poor boy we've never even heard of! She must be shunned away for her abhorrent decision." Daja glared at her father from the dingy street. "At least I've made my _own _decision for once!" Amirah ran to her older sister and cried in her chest, begging her to not leave. "Sister," Amirah looked up. "I _have _to go even if I'm not being forced to. I'm sick of being with a family who doesn't care about my feelings for the man I love." With that, Amirah sobbed, "At least let me come with you!" Daja crouched down at eye level to Amirah. "It's better if you stay here. You're the good girl in the family. I won't be able to take care of you and they _will_." "Amirah! Get back in the house" Amirah's father shouted as he took her back inside. She looked back to see Daja stare at her with sad eyes and began to trek down the street._

Amirah woke up and found herself on a bed with red satin sheets. Confused, she looked around the room she was in. It was huge and the walls were painted a cream color with red floral designs. In fact, most of the furniture had such designs such as the lamp on the table beside her, the rug on the floor, and even the pillows she was laying on. After her wandering eyes were through with their exploration, Amirah hugged her knees to her chin and began tearing up from the dream of that horrible night of five years ago…when she last saw her sister.

"Well, looks who's awake." Amirah shot her head up to find a tall man coming into the room. He wore a mostly black ensemble with a turban and a cape. She also noticed a snake-shaped staff he carried and a parrot on his shoulder. He sat down in a chair beside the bed and examined her. She was a beauty to behold, but the thing that entranced him most were her bright hazel eyes. It's almost as if her irises were made of gold.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Amirah asked in a timid voice. The man answered with a smile. "I am Jafar. And this is the palace of Agrabah." To which the parrot squawked, "Ahh! Palace of Agrabah!" Jafar looked at the bird annoyingly and said, "Oh, and this is Iago. May I ask why you're crying." He asked with concern in his voice.

Amirah wiped the tears from her face and said, "It's nothing. I'm fine. How did I get here?" Jafar leaned forward and felt her forehead. "No temperature. That's good. I found you lying on the desert floor. Apparently, you were out cold, so I felt that I needed to bring you here." Amirah smiled and thanked him for his kindness and asked if there was anything she could do for him before she'd leave.

"Leave? You're leaving?" Jafar asked. "Well, I'm kind of in the middle of a search." She said as she began to get out of the bed. "You see, I'm looking for my sister and – OW!" Amirah looked down at her right ankle and was shocked to see it bandaged. "My leg! What happened?" She shouted in dismay. Jafar tried to calm the girl and explained that he found her ankle broken and that she might not be able to walk on it for a few weeks. "Weeks? Oh no! I can't wait that long! I need to find my…" She started to cry and Jafar sat down next to her on the bed. He held her closer to him and let her cry into his chest. "Listen, my dear. Your leg will heal soon. You just have to trust me." He began to stroke her soft hair. He was glad to have the chance to actually hold her in his arms.

Jafar looked back down at the girl and he held her chin up to look into her tantalizing eyes. "Right now, you need to get some rest." Amirah felt a bit more relaxed and nodded in agreement. He laid her back down on the bed. She whimpered a little when her injured leg was placed in an elevating position with a few throw pillows from the bed. Finally, the sheets were covering her again and she laid back on the bed. When he felt she was comfortable, he began to leave the room. He stood by the door and said, "I'll be back to check on you. Sleep well." And he closed the door. Amirah grabbed the pillow beside her and heaved sobs into it until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Alright, that's the end of chapter two. But don't worry, for more will be coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: There are a couple of things I should probably point out. First off, you might have noticed a change of scenery in chapter two. Don't worry it's not a glitch and you're not crazy. I just did a bit of editing. Secondly, I know that Jafar may seem OOC (out of character, for those who don't know what that is), but believe me, Amirah will soon see his true nature. Bwahahahahaha! Chapter three, everybody!**

~Three

Two weeks later.

"Come on! This way!" Jasmine called out to Amirah. "Hold on! I'm on a crutch here!" the latter yelled back. They were both heading out to the courtyard outside where Prince Achmed was waiting for the princess. Unfortunately for him, he met Rajah, her pet tiger, instead.

"Get away from me! Stay back!" Prince Achmed screamed as the tiger kept aiming for his already torn pants, which revealed his underwear with hearts on it. The girls giggled as they watched the egomaniac storm out of the castle yelling at the sultan that his daughter would be lucky to be married off to anyone. Jasmine sighed in relief and told Amirah, "I better meet up with father. You might want to stay clear of this area. There's going to be much scolding toward me." Amirah nodded and sauntered away with her crutch that supported the weight of her right leg. She decided to take a walk throughout the palace to exercise the injury and to contemplate her thoughts.

During her walk, Amirah thought about how kind everyone has been to her inside her temporary residence. When the princess first walked into the room that she was sleeping in, Amirah felt panicked and out-of-place. She felt that Jasmine would have the lower-class nomad kicked out. Instead, she was kind to her and they've developed a great friendship over the past couple of weeks. Even the sultan showed greater generosity toward her, which was unexpected. Amirah had always heard how people like her were seen as "street rats" that needed to be exterminated upon being found. But these two benevolent people have indeed proved her wrong. And that man. He'd visit her a few times a day during her first week when she had to strictly stay in bed. But seeing how depressed she got from not being able to move, Jafar gave her a strong wooden crutch so that she could be mobile again. Whenever he wasn't busy, he'd walk with around the palace to make sure she didn't fall down and injure herself further. But mostly, he wanted to get to know her better. On their first walk together, he began asking question about herself.

"So Amirah, how old are you exactly?"

"Twenty. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that a young lady like yourself shouldn't be wondering the world by herself. It's far too dangerous."

Amirah looked down, sorrowfully. "I should know. I've been doing it for five years." Jafar stopped and stared at her in amazement. "Five years? Why on earth would you even think to –" "I told you already, I'm looking for my sister," she giggled. Jafar gripped tighter onto the arm he's been holding and Amirah winced at the tension that suddenly filled the hallway. "Jafar, what's wrong?" He looked at her and said, "Dearest, your sister is probably dead by now if you haven't even seen her yet." They both fell silent at that statement. After a while, Amirah began to stiffen up and glared at her caretaker. "My sister IS alive! I can feel her spirit wherever I go! And unless that feeling fades, I'll never believe she's dead." And with that she rushed back to her room, leaving the man shocked at her blatant hostility. By Allah, she had such a strong nature. Just then, Iago landed on his shoulder and asked, "Did you convince her to stay yet?" "Not yet. She seems so convinced that this sister of hers is still alive." He paused and said with a smirk, "But I'll get to her eventually." And somehow the desert beauty will be his and with the other scheme he had been working on, so will the kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4

Golden Eyes

~Four

After about half an hour of walking (well, wobbling on a crutch if one calls that walking), Amirah decided to go back to her room to lie down. She made her way past the sultan's miniature version of the kingdom. Just when Amirah was exiting the room she heard the sultan murmuring about Jasmine and hid behind a nearby curtain so that she can tell her anything important like signs of him giving up on finding any more obnoxious suitors. The little, royal man began playing with the tiny kingdom, when Jafar entered the room. For some reason, Amirah has felt an ominous essence from him lately. Why would her savior give her such a feeling? She only got mad at him once about commenting on the possible death of Daja, but they got back along soon after that. Not only that, but his tenderness around her had Amirah start to develop an intimacy toward him. So what was it that bothered her?

"Jafar, I need your help with this suitor business! It's been troubling me and the kingdom an awful lot," the sultan cried. "But of course, your majesty. I'd be happy to assist you. However, I'll need that ring." He was referring to the light blue diamond one. "I can't give _this_ up! It's been passed down from generation to generation." Jafar smiled sinisterly and held the staff to where the snake looked into the sultan's eyes. And to much of Amirah's surprise, the eyes of the snake began to glow a terrible, red glow. "Oh, I believe you can part with that little trinket, right sire?"

Amirah wasn't sure what was happening to the poor king but she was too frightened to even to something about it. She saw him slowly give the ring to Jafar. "Thank you for your cooperation, my liege. I shall put it to good use." _Oh no, _Amirah thought in horror. _Jafar hypnotized the sultan! He knows dark magic!_

Jafar must have heard her heavy breathing because his head snapped to discover Amirah hidden behind the curtain. Shock quickly turned to a gleeful expression. He chuckled and started to head over to her. Amirah was still to frozen in fear to do anything. "I see you're making a nice recovery," Jafar said pleasantly. Amirah could only nod her head. The sorcerer wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I think it's best if we made this our little secret, hm?" He took her stunned silence as her cooperation and lifted his hand up to begin petting her hair. It felt so smooth to his touch that he had to control himself. But all he could think about is how sweet her lips must taste. But he didn't want to intimidate the girl any more than he needed to. He took Amirah's arm and escorted her to her room. The whole way there, Amirah thought about warning Jasmine and her father about this secret. Then she remembered how he saved her life. She remembered how she owed her life to him.

They came to the door to her room and Amirah looked up to him. "I think I can make it from here." Reluctantly, Jafar let go of her arm and she went off to her bed. He closed the door after making sure she made it under the covers. That night Amirah slept on the frustration of the experience as her eyelids and her ankle begged her for rest.

* * *

Jafar shut the door behind him. He felt proud of himself for the sensual encounter he had with Amirah. He was especially glad that he could control her easily without having to hypnotize her. However, on their way to their next destination, Iago begged to differ. "She saw us! She'll have us arrested! What are we going to do?" Jafar pulled on the tassle above him revealing a passageway.

"Calm yourself, Iago. I don't think she will be of any trouble. After all, we got what we need to search for the chosen one to go into the cave," he explained as they headed up to his secret chamber. "And soon, we shall have the kingdom to ourselves and you won't have to worry about that twit stuffing your face with crackers anymore." Iago grimaced. "Ugh! Thank goodness. I'd like to stuff crackers down _his _throat." Jafar laughed and continued on still feeling the beauty's soft hair in his hand.

* * *

_Six nights after Daja's departure, Amirah stared out the window from her bed. She felt that hole in heart grow larger with every day that goes by without her sister. She was her best friend. She was the only one who understood her and believed in her to do anything. She was her escape from the beatings of her father and the passiveness of her mother for every time she made a slight mistake. That night, she made up her mind. 'I'm going to find Daja and we'll stick together whether she wants it to be that way or not'. Amirah packed her bag and dressed in suitable clothes. She climbed out of her window to begin her search._

Amirah woke up from her latest dream to feel tear stains on her cheek. She groaned and wiped them off. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from outside her window. She grabbed her crutch and hobbled over to the balcony and saw a hooded figure run up to the wall of the courtyard with Rajah following behind. _What on earth? _She wondered. The figure bent down to pet Rajah who seemed really upset. Then, the figure climbed up a tree, over the edge, and back down the wall to the other side. Was she still dreaming? Amirah rushed back to bed laid there waiting for these hallucinations to pass her mind and be blessed with an undisturbed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: 'Sup, peoples? Here's chapter five!**

~Five

"Jasmine? Where are you?" Amirah had been searching for her friend around the palace for what seemed to be hours. She was beginning to worry about her. What if something bad happened to her? Or worse. What if Jafar and his magic has something to do with it?

"Amirah, are you looking for Jasmine, too?" She turned around to find the sultan coming to her. "Yes. I haven't found her yet. I'm really worried." Amirah said. "As am I… I've sent the guards around the kingdom to look for her." "Good call." Amirah knew that the sultan's guards would find her in no time. "Yes, well, I better keep looking for her here. Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine". He declared this in a tone of confidence but appeared to be unsure himself. He went off to continue his search.

Amirah watched him disappear around a corner when she felt a hand take hold of her shoulder that sent shivers down her spine. She turned around to find Jafar standing beside her. Before witnessing his magical abilities, his touch gave her a sense of comfort. Now, she felt a combination of comfort and dismay since only she knew of what he's capable of. "You seem really tense, love. Is something wrong?" Amirah eyed him suspiciously. "Where's Jasmine?" she asked. "You're searching for her as well? Goodness, she really must not be here if _you_ can't even find her. You two seem to be very close." Jafar tried to act surprised even though he was fully aware that she's with a street urchin he intended to use to get to the Cave of Wonders. The guards should have found them by now. But Amirah was not convinced of his unawareness of Jasmine's whereabouts but tried her best not to show it. She didn't want to have to become a mind puppet to his snake staff.

"Why don't you rest for a bit and I'll let you know when she returns." Amirah didn't have time to answer to his suggestion before he took her arm and led her to her room. When they got to the edge of her bed, Jafar took her face into his hands and made her look at him. He took a deep breath as he stared into those sweet eyes. When he couldn't restrain himself any further, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Her lips felt so heavenly on his. This sent a shockwave down to Amirah's core. Once she recovered, she wrapped arms around his neck and became more passionate with the kiss. After a while, they pulled out of it and looked at each other. Amirah placed her hand on top of Jafar's hand as he used it to caress her cheek. Then he lifted her up in a bridal fashion and placed her on the bed.

Jafar leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Good night, my love." Amirah smiled and responded, "Good night."

As soon as he left, Amirah noticed her heart fluttering quite fast. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and closed her eyes to sleep. Soon after, they shot wide open when she realized what she had done. She had fallen for the man who could be a threat to Jasmine, the sultan, and Agrabah. Sleep will not be easy for her tonight.

* * *

Jafar knew he could get Amirah to fall in love with him. He just needed to be patient with her. He knew that even a woman with inner strength such as hers can be melted away with passion.

"Jafar, sir!" one of the guards called to him. "We've found the boy you were asking for."

_Excellent, _Jafar thought. _Everything's going according to plan. _"And? What did you do with him?" he asked.

"We've locked him in the dungeon like you told us to." The guard answered.

"Good." With that, Jafar walked toward the dungeon to move on with his scheme.

* * *

Amirah woke up startled to hear her door slam open and see Jasmine run toward her. "Jasmine! Thank Allah you're alright!" Amirah cried, hugging her. Her excitement turned into concern when she heard Jasmine crying into her shoulder. "What happened? What's made you upset?"

Jasmine sobbed, "I've finally found a man who seemed right for me in the market place."

"That's great! Wait, you were at the market place?"

"But Jafar… he…I can't even…"

Amirah's concern grew significantly at the sound of his name. "What happened, Jasmine?"

"He killed him!" Jasmine choked.


	6. Chapter 6

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones. I felt that a bit more elaboration is in order. Enjoy !**

~Six

The next morning, Amirah drudgingly woke up with complete confusion. Ever since she heard the news of Jasmine's one true love being executed for stealing from the marketplace, she had become more fearful of Jafar and more afraid for the princess and the sultan. She knew she had to make a decision between her love and her friend. _Think, Amirah,_ she thought. She felt that maybe she should go talk to Jafar and see if the connection between them was real. She felt that since he saved her life, that she should give him a chance for an explanation. Maybe the boy must have committed a horrible crime Jasmine wasn't aware of. Maybe Jafar is using his powers for good intentions she doesn't know of. She got out of bed and went to find him without her crutch this time, for her ankle has been healing faster than she thought. She figured that it could be a sprain rather than it being broken. Though she'd still limp a bit due to the lingering pain she'd feel when walking. She first decided to go look in the throne room. When she made it there, she was relieved to find him. When Amirah heard him talking to Iago, she hid behind the sultan's chair to hear the conversation. _Well, it _is _wrong to be snooping around, but at least I'll get a better idea of what he is up to, _she thought. She crouched down and waited shamefully to hear what they were saying.

Meanwhile, Jafar contemplated on Iago's suggestion of marrying the princess with a smile. He turned from the balcony and started heading for the sultan's chair. "Marry the princess, become the sultan," he murmured to himself. Amirah instantly felt like her heart had torn to pieces. The man never had the same feelings as she did for him? The kiss was merely a distraction from what Jafar is really up to? She clasp a hand over her chest and told herself to breath normally. She didn't want to be found eavesdropping on Jafar again."This is a most clever of an idea, however there is one problem." Iago turned puzzled and asked, "What's that?" Amirah eagerly leaned in closer to earshot. Jafar sat down on the chair she had been hiding behind and sighed. "I love Amirah." Amirah smiled brightly to herself and clung onto her heart… until she heard the next thing Iago told his master. "Don't worry. You just have to be married to her for a while and then have her and her stupid father thrown off a cliff. Kerspalt! Hahahaha!" Jafar laughed with him. "I love the way your foul, little mind works!"

Amirah gasped and was thankful that the man didn't hear her over is evil laugh. She quickly snuck out of the throne room and went straight to Jasmine's room. _I can't let this temptation for him get in the way of me saving my friends and the kingdom. They're in danger!_

Amirah opened the door to the princess's room, but did not see her in there. She then went to the courtyard, but she wasn't there either. She must be hiding from everyone in the castle to grieve for her beloved. That makes sense. Jasmine is very tough so she wouldn't want anyone to see her cry. Not even her father.

_Then I must find the sultan! Who knows when Jafar is planning to attack?_ Thankfully, she was able to move around without her crutch for longer periods of time. She ran around the castle in search of the sultan until she stopped and leaned against a wall to catch her breath. "Where can they be?" Just then, she heard footsteps from the hall around the corner. She headed that way to find… "Your highness!" she yelled enthusiastically. "Ah, good to see you, Amirah! You seemed troubled. What is it?" the sultan asked. "Yes…well, I have some bad news." The sultan seemed willing to listen. "What is it, child?" he asked. "It's Jafar. He..." "There you are, dearest," called a familiar voice. Amirah turned around and paled when she saw Jafar standing nearby them. He went up to her and linked his arm with hers. "What bad news was it that involved me?" "Um… I…" _Think of something! _"I… was w-worried because I h-have not been able to f-f-find you," she stammered quietly. Satisfied, the sultan exclaimed, "Well, here he is! You know Jafar, she seems to be quite fond of you." He winked and walked away.

_Now what?_ She looked up to the man. He didn't seem to be happy with her for almost sharing his secret. However, he smiled and said, "Come with me." He led her to his secret chamber where he was for sure he would have her for himself. He couldn't have anyone disturb him for what he needed to say to her. They approached the wall and pulled down on the tassel. He chuckled at Amirah's dumbfounded expression as the wall opened to reveal the stairway to his secret, magic chamber. He took her up and opened the door for her. "Go on." Jafar pressed on. Hesitantly, Amirah went in first. Iago, who had accompanied them, whispered to his master, "What are you doing? This room is supposed to be kept secret!" Ignoring him, Jafar demanded that he leaved the two alone for awhile. "I want to make sure that she doesn't make the same mistake she was about to make again." Iago shrugged and flew out the door before Jafar shut it. He locked it with a key and placed it and a shelf that only he can reach. His focus was then drawn onto the girl, who had seemed frightened by him. He liked that. The fear in her eyes only made them more beautiful. He approached his flower until he cornered her to a wall. He grabbed a chain above her cuffed her wrists with the shackles. Before she could call for help, he covered her mouth and said, "I only need you here for the time being. If you do what I say, I'll let you go. Alright?" Amirah nodded and he uncovered her mouth. Jafar then went over to his table of potions and looked over each one, deciding which was the appropriate one for her.

"What are you going to do? Please don't kill me!" she cried. He finally found the perfect potion of a purple color and went up to her. He grabbed a cloth from his pocket and instructed her to drink the liquid. When Amirah refused he began to reassure her. "Don't worry. I don't plan on killing you. You're too dear to me for that. But you are going to learn your lesson for disobeying me." With that, he forced the potion down in her mouth, then quickly gagged her mouth and watched her intently while mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

Amirah felt nothing at first. Her body only went numb for a few seconds. Then she got colder and colder. Not just on her skin, but her insides were beginning to chill. After a few minutes, all of her body had become freezing and she started to struggled and screamed through the cloth in her mouth. The cold reached her nerves and she began to shiver violently. She felt so much pain that she begged Allah for death so that she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Jafar tried to keep an adamant face as he watch the poor beauty cry out in pain.

When twenty minutes had gone by, he knew she had enough and grabbed a dark blue elixir. He crammed it down to her throat. The sooner the effects take place, the sooner that Jafar didn't have to see his love suffer. Amirah suddenly grew sleepy from the potion and fell asleep. Relieved Jafar unshackled her and carried her to his bed. He laid down next to her to watch her sleep. He played with her hair for a minute and kissed her on the cheek.

Knowing there is other business to attend to, Jafar got up and headed back to the throne room with a parchment in his hand and locked the door behind him after placing a note for her on the table next to the bed.

**Author's Note: Review, anyone? **


	7. Chapter 7

Golden Eyes

~Seven

_Over the five year long search, Amirah had interacted with many people who have helped her and hurt her. Sometimes, she wonders if she was meant to meet these people on her journey. After all, each one has made her feel more fulfilled in life than she would ever feel around her family._

_There was the baker who she would visit with every day for a time when she stayed in the alleys of Yuihishid for a five-month period. He'd give her food each day after she'd sing for his customers and realized what a talented singer she became. There was the carpenter who would always tell her stories of a magic carpet that can take a person wherever they'd wished to go. Although she found the idea ridiculous, Amirah would listen with great interest. He was the person whom she lived with for six weeks, so she would have to._

_But then there was Casidra, the woman whom she had lived with for three years in the city of Tinair. The old, wise woman had given her shelter, taught her many lesson of life, and gave her a great education in exchange for her cleaning up the home. She had taught her arithmetic and philosophy. She was only taught how to read a little. That lesson was short lived when she died of old age. As she was on her death bed, Casidra beckoned Amirah to her and said, "Remember child, what you get from a journey is what you give to it. Keep looking for Daja. I'm sure she's is still alive if you still feel her soul within your heart."_

"_Casidra, please don't leave me in this world. I'll be alone again. You're all I have, besides Daja. And who's going to finish teaching me how to read?"_

_The woman smiled weakly. "Someone who cares about you as much as I have. Farewell."And she closed her eyes to begin her eternal sleep, while Amirah cried with much devastation._

Amirah woke up after having, once again, a terrible dream. She found herself to still be in Jafar's secret chamber. She ran up to the door and tried to open it only to find it locked. "Help! Somebody! I'm in here!" She banged on the door in vain for no one could hear her over the marble wall. She tried yelling out of a small window, but no one heard her for she was too high up. She gave up trying to escape and went back to sit on the bed with her face in her hands in thought.

After rubbing the sides of her forehead , she noticed a note beside her on a table. She picked it up to read it. However, it had been a while since she last read something. She understood most of them. She read:

Dearest Amirah,

You … to stay here … … say so. Don't … to escape. I … only … after you. And I … be so ….

Jafar

Amirah squinted her eyes to make out the other words. Yet, inside she was trembling because she knew what the main topic of the note was. That monster will only hurt her again if she tried anything again.

"Having a hard time reading that?" Jafar asked. Amirah gasped in surprise to find him standing in front of her. She didn't even hear him come through the door.

"Not really. I understand what you mean." She said coldly as she crumpled up the paper. Jafar looked at her in confusion. Her bitterness had seemed out of place for such a sweet girl. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Something you'd like to say?" he asked.

"You poisoned me." Amirah stated.

"Not really what I had in mind. I was waiting for an apology."

"Don't expect one. You _poisoned_ me."

Jafar glared at her. "Perhaps you haven't learned what happens when you disobey me." He held up a glass flask with a familiar liquid inside. "Shall I remind you?"

Amirah's eyes widened. "Why are you doing this?" She cried. "They trusted you. _I_ trusted you." Jafar stared at her harshly for a moment and he began to explain. "Yes, well, I'm growing tired of having to be ruled over by a little man with a peanut he calls a brain. Same with the princess. Speaking of trust, _I _trusted _you_, remember?"

He watched her expression sadden as she looked down in guilt. "I'm sorry. You did safe me. It was unfair of me to lie to you. Can you forgive me?"

Jafar smiled and pressed his lips tenderly against hers while running his fingers through her hair. She took him willingly, knowing she got her answer. Once again, she felt safe with the sorcerer.

Things turn out uncomfortable, however, when Jafar started to lay her down on the bed. Not sure of the move, she continued to kiss him sweetly. When he began to thrust himself against her small body, she pushed him off. "Stop!" she yelled and Jafar backed off surprised. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for that yet."

Jafar took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine. But you will be ready for me soon. Do you understand? I've been wanting you for a while now. Just be lucky that I can be very patient." Amirah nodded.

Just then, Iago came flying in and told Jafar that the sultan wanted to see him. He took Amirah's hand and led her out of the room. As they walked into the stairway, Jafar looked at her puzzled.

"Be honest with me. Could you read that note easily?" he inquired.

"Well, I knew what you were trying to tell me, about not breaking your trust anymore, but I didn't understand a few of the words you used."

Jafar continued to lead her up the stairs. Without looking at her he told her, "I should probably teach you, then."

Momentarily, Amirah could not believe what he said. A royal man teaching a peasant girl how to read? That's rare. Who else would teach her besides Casidra?

_Someone who cares about you as much as I have._

Amirah smiled and moved closer to Jafar's side as they entered the palace corridor.

**Author's note: Now I know what you're thinking: "What about Daja? Why's Amirah screwing around and not finding her sister and blah blah blah?" I will get to that. I wanted to develop the interaction and relationship between Jafar and Amirah. Leave me a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: Quick shout out to Karona BHM. Love your story! Love you! Hope you update soon!**

~Eight

Razoul and his men headed back to the palace after their disposal of Prince Ali, Jasmine's latest suitor.

"Sir," said a guard to Razoul. "Why do you think Jafar ordered us to kill the prince. He and Jasmine seemed to have gotten along just fine."

"It doesn't matter," Razoul snapped. "We follow Jafar's orders unless the sultan says otherwise. And make sure to keep quiet about it." And with that, the guard was silent.

"Look! Up ahead!" yelled a scout. Razoul sighed in annoyance and gazed at the thing being pointed at.

It appeared to be a woman in a dark brown cloak. All of her face except her green eyes were covered with a veil. She was heading toward the guards.

"Halt! Who goes there!" shouted Razoul. The woman narrowed the gap between them and began speaking.

"Excuse me. I am in need of work. I have been wondering for quite some time now and in need of a place to stay. Do any of you gentlemen know where I can find such accommodations?"

Razoul placed his sword back in his sheath, figuring she wasn't a threat. "Well, I don't know about the availability of employment and shelter in the village. It's quite crowded. However, I could assist you with work in the palace. We always do need extra hands."

The woman nodded in satisfaction. "Very well. Would you mind taking me there?"

"Of course." And they began to trek back to the palace with the other guards.

"So, who are you?" Razoul asked still confused about a woman roaming around in the desert. Just like Amirah. Do all women just like strolling across the sand by themselves?

Not breaking contact with their destination, she introduced herself.

"Daja Ahmadahl."

* * *

Jafar and Amirah continued down the hall and headed to Jasmine's room. Amirah looked up to see the determined expression of her company. His eyes peered down at her and she quickly glanced back ahead, blushing.

"I should warn you that I'm about to make Jasmine my bride," Jafar said. Amirah breathed deeply at the words. Jafar smiled. "No need to get jealous. Remember, I intend to be rid of her shortly after."

"Yes, but _how _exactly do you plan on getting rid of her? You're not really going to hurt her and the sultan, are you?" she asked fearfully.

Jafar smirked. "Would you prefer if I just simply imprison them?"

Amirah nodded. She personally thought that imprisonment is better than death. She was imprisoned herself once when she attempted to steal some food from a cart. The vendor was about to slice her hand off but a guard stopped the barbaric act and took her to a cell. The baker had to bail her out.

Jafar sighed. "Fine. I won't harm them."

They had soon met up with the sultan, who had been hypnotized once again by the snake staff. Amirah cringed at the sight. Jafar noticed and shook his head. "Don't be afraid, my sweet," he said as he escorted the two down the hall once again. "You'll learn to get used to my magic."

They arrived at Jasmine's door and Jafar beckoned the sultan to go in first. He did so, still in the trance.

"Jasmine?" the sultan called absently. Jasmine turned around with a smile.

"Oh, father! I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy!" Amirah began to stand back solemnly, knowing what was going to happen next.

"You should be, Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?" Jasmine asked while shocked.

"You will wed Jafar," he declared as the sorcerer slowly opened the door. Jasmine gasped in horror.

"You're speechless, I see," he said as he took her hand in his. "A fine quality in a wife.

"I will _never_ marry you! Father, I choose Prince Ali!"

Jafar told the two royals that he left, but the prince's sudden appearance begged to differ. "Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar." Jasmine called his name in delight and Jafar and Iago gasped. "How in the he—I mean ARRR!" Iago shrieked.

"Tell him the truth, Jafar. You _tried_ to have me _killed_!" Aladdin declared. Amirah was still standing at the doorway, hoping that none of the others had noticed her presence.

"What ridiculous nonsense, your highness." Jafar chuckled and he lowered his staff to the sultan's eyes. "He's obviously lying."

"Obviously lying," the sultan concurred.

"Father! What's wrong with you?" Jasmine cried.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Aladdin grabbed the snake staff and smashed it on the ground, causing Jafar and Iago to flinch.

To Amirah, everything seemed to have happened so fast. When the sultan came to, Aladdin explained the power used over him. Everyone went against Jafar and he was being arrested. Then Jafar swore vengeance and threw down a bottle of a red potion, causing smoke to appear. Amirah felt a sudden grab at her wrist and was being pulled hastily toward the secret chamber.

When they were finally safe inside, Iago began to think of a plan to run away. "We gotta get out. I gotta start packing, your highness! All the essentials!"

Jafar wasn't paying attention, though. Amirah watched as he slowly smiled and began to laugh hysterically while banging on the door. She tried to calm him down. "Hush! They'll hear us!"

"Oh boy," Iago sighed. "He's cracked. He's gone nuts." He flew over to Jafar. "Let me take care of this, hon. Jafar? Jafar! Get a grip!" Jafar suddenly latched onto the birds neck, making him go purple. "Good grip."

"Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Aladdin! He has the lamp, you two." _Aladdin? _Amirah thought. _Wasn't that the man that Jasmine was talking about? Her beloved is still alive!_

"Why that miserable-!"

"And _you_ are going to relieve him of it." Jafar declared.

"Me? Why can't the chick go get it? Everyone trusts her." Iago argued.

"I want to speak to her alone. Now go and don't come back until you have it in your grasp!" And he threw the parrot out the small window. Iago began to disappear into the night. Jafar turned to Amirah. "Let's go get some sleep. It's late and we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Won't Iago be back with the lamp shortly?" Amirah asked.

"No. If I know Iago, he'll put it off until morning to have his beauty sleep," he said condescendingly.

Amirah thought for a moment. "I could go get it right away."

"I know." Jafar went up and embraced her. "But then I wouldn't have you until morning," he said slyly. Before Amirah could comprehend what he said, Jafar picked her up and walked over to set her down on the bed. He trapped her in his arms and began kissing her neck. Amirah felt like she was hyperventilating when his lips made their way to hers while he took off her top that Jasmine had let her borrow. Her small body felt heavenly. He took off his robe and his turban and glided his chest against her breasts. Amirah, feeling the warmth of his body on hers, almost let him take her, when she remembered that her pants were still intact. Jafar began to take them off. "That's enough! No more!" Amirah cried. She still hadn't felt ready for her first time, especially since she was on the run with a wanted man.

"No! I want you now, Amirah. I've waited far too long," he growled while he continued on her.

"I'm exposed for the first time with you. Isn't that enough?" she pleaded. With that, he stopped. Jafar sat up and thought about it for a minute. Then, he sighed and lied down next to her. Her innocence was something he always adored, but he could only take so much of it. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. "Next time," he demanded with a dark look in his eyes. Amirah nodded and cuddled against him. With what had been going on today, she needed the security she felt with him more than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: **

**Raven: Sorry for the wait. Anyway, here's chapter –**

***Karona BHM, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter run in***

**Raven: OMG! What are **_**you**_** guys doing here?**

**Karona BHM: Oh, it's you. Thank goodness, we need your help!**

**Raven: You're outrunning the police for kidnapping Ron, aren't you?**

**Karona BHM: …yes… I can't help it! He's so adorable!**

**Raven: Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go hide in the closet. There's room for all of you.**

**Karona BHM: Yay! *grabs Ron's hand and runs to closet with Harry***

***enter police***

**Police: You haven't seen a Ron Weasley fangirl around here, have you?**

**Raven: Can't say that I have.**

**Police: Thank you, miss. *runs out***

**Raven: You can come out now. *all come out of closet***

**Karona BHM: Phew! Thanks a million!**

**Raven: No prob. By the way, love your latest chapter. Keep me posted!**

**Karona BHM: Will do! *runs out with Ron and Harry***

**Raven: …chapter nine, everybody!**

~Nine

It was morning when Daja, Razoul, and the other guards were near the palace. "So, what skills do you have that would make you useful?" Razoul asked.

"Well, I can cook and clean. I'd pretty much be able to do anything." Daja replied.

Razoul examined her figure with more curiousity than he hoped for and wondered, "What about dancing?"

"Um, yes. I suppose. I've danced for some places for food and shelter."

"Good. That'd be perfect for you."

Ignoring the flirtatious comment, Daja heard a cheer beyond the gates. "That's strange," the lead guard murmured. He demanded that the gates be opened and they all went inside. When Razoul saw who the people were cheering for he thought, _Impossible! He's suppose to be dead!_

Daja saw the flabbergasted look on his face and tilted her head. "Something the matter?"

"Yes. And it's about to be fixed!" he said as he drew his sword out and ran to where Prince Ali was standing. Confused, Daja followed.

* * *

Jafar woke up to Amirah still sleeping soundly, her back turned to him. He smiled and lightly rubbed her back when he felt something rough on it. He lifted up her hair and to his horror found scarred lacerations all over her back. Like she was whipped a multitude of times.

Just then, Amirah started to wake. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw a mesmerized look on the sorcerer's face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Jafar started to look angry. "Who did this to you?"

Amirah was confused. "What?"

"This!" He forcefully pointed at her back and instantly she knew what he meant. Insecurity started to cave in on her as she thought that her wounds had healed and went away years ago. She began to fill her eyes with tears as she sat up and brought her knees to her face. "I'm sorry! I thought those went away! I thought –"

Jafar cut her off. "Don't apologize for this. Who did this?" he yelled.

"My father!" she sobbed. "He'd punish me if I even mentioned Daja's name!"

He fell silent and listened to Amirah cry for awhile. Then he asked, "How far does he live from here?" Amirah looked up at him and said softly, "Maybe three months from here. Why?"

"He's lucky. If he lived anywhere near me, I'd kill him for what he's done to you."

Amirah smiled sadly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

Jafar held her head and kissed her. "I love you, too." He then remembered of his plan. "Let's get dressed. Iago should be here soon." Amirah nodded and grabbed the top beside the bed while Jafar put on his robes. He went up to the window and looked for his assistant. Jafar cursed under his breath and turned to Amirah. "He hasn't arrived yet- "

"AAAHHHH!" Iago yelled as he zoomed through the window, bumped into Jafar's arm and crashed into Amirah's arms. "Those stupid flamingoes! Thinking that I was some kind of lady bird!" Amirah chuckled. Iago looked up at her with a grateful look on his face. "Thanks for catching me." Iago said.

"Anytime." Amirah replied, glad to have gained Iago's trust.

"Jafar! I got the lamp!"

"Excellent!" his master exclaimed as he eagerly snatched it out of Iago's talons. A sudden uproar from outside lured all three to the window. Jafar and Iago glared at the throng of commoners around the imposter prince. "Look at them cheering for that little pipsqueak!" Iago commented with disgust.

"Let them cheer." Jafar said darkly as he rubbed the lamp. A blue mist arose from it and formed into a genie.

"You know Al, I'm getting really – " the genie began to speak harshly but then said embarrassed, "I don't think your him…" Then he held a booklet and read, "Tonight the part of Al will be played by a tall, dark, and sinister ugly man." Amirah resented that remark and apparently so did Jafar when he threw the genie to the ground and demanded for the first wish. "I wish to rule on high as sultan!"


	10. Chapter 10

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: **

**Harry: Hey Raven, you wouldn't happen to know if Jafar and Voldemort are related, do you? I mean they're both evil sorcerers.**

**Ron: Yeah, and they're both freakishly tall. I mean how tall is Jafar anyway? Seven feet?**

**Raven: Well, the problem with that is that they don't look anything alike.**

**Karona BHM: If they were related, I bet Jafar would be the hot, older brother. Voldemort would be **_**so**_** jealous!**

**Raven: You bet! He's more badass, too. I mean, all Voldemort does is sound eerie and destroy stuff.**

**Ron: Um, question? When can I take off this leash?**

**Karona BHM: When I say you can! *yanks on leash***

**Ron: Yes, dear…**

**Raven: Oh Ron, you poor poor sap. Anyway, here's chapter ten!**

**Karona BHM: Yay! *claps with enthusiasm***

~Ten

As soon as Jafar made the first wish, everything in the background started to fade away to into a dark gray mist as did the three other beings in the room. She felt herself leaving the room and heading upwards into the stormy sky.

"Jafar! What's happening?" Amirah cried as she looked around. Suddenly, she felt her feet being planted to the ground and realized she was at the balcony where the sultan had made the announcement of the new 'prince'. She saw Jasmine kneeling down with her half-naked father as they stared at her in shock. Wondering why, she felt an arm wrapped around her. Then she heard a cackle filled with delight.

The sultan glared at the figure beside her. "Jafar, you vile betrayer!"

"That's _Sultan _Vile Betrayer to you!" Iago pointed out.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" a boy Amirah assumed to be Prince Ali said as he searched for something. To no avail, he murmured in fear, "The lamp…"

"Finders keepers, Abooboo!" Jafar said tauntingly as he gestured to a much larger genie. Amirah watched in horror as the giant picked up the castle and moved it to the top of a mountain. She turned to find Jasmine glaring at her. Her heart sank to her stomach. She now knows everything. Jafar and the sultan were going back and forth about who was now in power, but all Amirah could focus on was the betrayed look on her best friend's face. Jasmine then looked up at Jafar and proclaimed, "We will never bow to you!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Iago asked sarcastically.

Jafar yelled with anger, "If you want bow before a sultan, than you will cower before a sorcerer!" He turned to the giant. "Genie! My second wish. I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" And so, the next wish was granted. Amirah saw pain on the genie's face as he granted it. She saw the people in the city panic from above. She saw the fear in the two royals eyes as Jafar slowly transformed himself into a much more intimidating being with snake staff in hand. _I let all this happen…it's all my fault._ Amirah felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Now where were we?" Jafar said as he turned to Jasmine and the sultan. "Ah yes, abject humiliation!" A red beam from the staff blasted to her friends, forcing them to bow down. Then he turned to Raja and transformed him to the size of a house cat. Amirah, knowing she couldn't stop him now, only watched in pity.

"Oh princess," Jafar sing-songed. "There is someone I'm _dying_ to introduce you to."

Amirah heard a voice from above. "Jafar! Get your hands off her!" That's when Jafar began to sing:

_Prince Ali, yes it is he, but not as you know him_

_Read my lips and catch a glimpse of reality_

Amirah had fallen under the spell of the song. His voice was deep and frightening.

_Yes, meet a blast from your past_

_Who's lies were too good to last_

It was flowing and beautiful.

_Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!_

"Or should we say Aladdin!" Iago added.

Amirah watched the couple exchange looks of shock and despair. "Jasmine," Aladdin said. "I tried to tell you. I just…"

_So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin_

_Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me_

She forgot to breath as she heard his voice once again.

_His personality flaws give me adequate cause_

_To send him packing on a one way trip_

_So his prospects take a terminal dip_

_His assets frozen, the venue chosen is the ends of the earth—Wee! So long_

"Good bye! See ya!" Iago chimed in.

_Ex-prince Ali!_

As he finished singing, Jafar laughed psychotically. She witnessed his animalistic side come alive. Jasmine and the sultan crouched down in fear and Agrabah was now being taken over by this dark, evil man. Amirah had never been so scared and so in love in her life.

* * *

Daja ran after the head guard as she looked up at the balcony. She noticed a tall man who seemed to be overpowering the sultan and the princess. "Razoul, wait! I think a man you tried to kill is the least of your problems!" Razoul looked up in confusion and saw what was going on.

He glared. "That traitor!" Razoul began to head for the stairs.

Daja looked up again and she felt her breath being blown out of her from what she saw. It was a girl with a pair of bright eyes that she recognized. They could only belong to…"Amirah!" Daja screamed at the top of her lungs. She began to head for the stairs, but before she and Razoul went up the first step, the entire building was being lifted up! "Amirah!" She watched hopelessly as the palace was being placed on the side of a cliff. With instinct, she ran toward the mountain. She felt an arm being grabbed and was pulled back.

"You can't go up there alone. It's too dangerous!" Razoul said.

"But my sister is up there!" Daja cried. "Please Razoul, we have to save her! That man has her up there!"

Razoul looked up at the palace for a moment, then back to Daja. He saw that she was desperate and felt the urge to help her. She couldn't go risking her life. Not without him. "Fine, but we'll need a horse. Follow me!" Together, the searched the town for a horse that hasn't galloped away from the chaos yet.

* * *

Amirah was back at the much different throne room with the princess, the sultan, the genie, Iago, and Jafar. She was in a black dress with red tulle around the skirt and a bracelet in the shape of a snake was clasped around her left wrist. A golden crown was placed upon her head. She was still trembling on the inside from what happened moments ago as she was sitting on a chair beside the new ruler.

"Let's see. What to do with both of you?" Jafar pondered. Amirah hoped that he would keep his word and leave them alone.

"I could marry you, Jasmine, but…" Jafar turned to Amirah and stroked her face with his hand. "…I already have my queen." Amirah quivered with his affectionate touch.

Suddenly, Jasmine yelled, "Amirah! I cannot believe you were in on this!"

Amirah turned to the princess and lowered her head. She felt like crying. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Jafar cut in. "No need to try to appease them anymore, my dear. They are of no threat to us anymore." Then he turned to them again. "I just remembered a promise I made to Amirah that I would not harm either of you once I became ruler. Imprisonment should suffice." With his magic, he summoned to guards and ordered them to be placed in the dungeon. The guards did so while the two struggled to get out of their grasp. When they left the room, Jafar's full attention was on Amirah. That beautiful woman enticed him with those eyes of hers. Now he really felt like he ruled the city, knowing that she was his.

Jafar beckoned to her. "Come sit down with me. I do not wish for us to sit separately."

Amirah got up and with a snap of his fingers the chair disappeared. Jafar pulled her into his lap and locked his eyes with hers. Oh, those beautiful eyes.

"Well, my queen. We've done it." He said with a dark smile.

"Yes, we did." Amirah said with melancholy in her voice. Jafar sensed this and began to console her. "I understand that you were close to those two fools. But I have a way of making you forget them," he said seductively.

"How?" Amirah asked. Jafar chuckled. She didn't get his trying to come onto her. "You really are adorable." He leaned in and kissed her. Amirah set her hands on his chest and moved them to his shoulders. Passion flared into them both as the felt the heat off of each other. They were so deep into their intimacy that Jafar didn't notice the street rat coming up from behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: **

**Raven: Hey, everybody! I understand that you guys like my story. So to further your cravings for a JafarxOC pairing fic, check out my friend, Karona BHM's story. I'm narrating with her, too, because it's **_**that**_** awesome!**

**Karona BHM: Heck, yeah! What about you Ron? What do you think?**

**Ron: If I say it's great, will you let me go home?**

**Karona BHM: No. So Raven, I saw your poll and I picked the FrolloxOC pairing choice for your next story. That'd be interesting!**

**Harry: Frollo's creepy. Why do a story on him?**

**Raven: You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first.**

**Harry:*Darn, she knows my secret!***

**Raven: That reminds me. Fellow readers and writers, when you get the chance, vote on my poll which is at the top of my profile page. I have inspiration, but I need public opinion!**

**Ron: If I vote, can I go?**

**Raven: Shut up, Ron.**

~Eleven

Jafar and Amirah pulled away from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. He smiled a pleasant smile that Amirah had not seen in a while. For a moment, all the chaos that had happened on that day was forgotten. When Amirah smiled back, she sensed a presence. She looked up and gasped. Jafar looked in her direction. There in front of them was Aladdin with Jafar's snake staff. Amirah's panic faded away when the sorcerer laughed. But why? Aladdin holds his source of power. Why was Jafar still so confident against him?

"Where's Jasmine, you snake?" Aladdin yelled. Jafar got up from the throne and went toward his arch-rival. Amirah stood up as well but stayed well behind him.

"If you want her, you'll have to find her, Aladdin. Though I'm afraid you will be gone by the time she's found." Jafar said.

Aladdin smirked. "Yeah, well, I have your staff. I can use it to get rid of you and save Agrabah from your tyranny!"

Jafar laughed maniacally, causing Aladdin to look befuddled and fearful. Jafar crossed his arms and said, "I guess you've got me, then. However, there is one thing you're forgetting."

"And what's that?" Aladdin spat out annoyingly. Jafar then took out the genie's lamp from beneath his robes and Aladdin went wide-eyed as he realized his mistake. "Oh, no." Aladdin mumbled.

"Oh, yes, Aladdin," Jafar replied as he rubbed the lamp. The genie and perked up when he saw Aladdin. "Al! Little buddy, you're here!"

"Genie! I wish for this street rat to disappear forever!" Jafar burst out. Amirah clasped her mouth in horror. Now there was no hope for _anyone_ to help her friends.

Genie looked at Aladdin solemnly. He was forced to get rid of his best friend under orders of evil. "Aladdin…I'm sorry…but I have to do this…"

"Genie, no! You wouldn't!" Then, the genie blasted Aladdin with a bright beam of light. The snake staff landed on the floor from the loss of his grip, and in a flash, he was gone. Genie broke into sobs at what he had done, but Jafar was not taken by his grief. "Knock it off, sniveling fool," Jafar said in disgust as he picked up his staff. "You did as you were told. Now accept it." Jafar grinned. "And since that was my third and final wish, I'm afraid you've outstayed your welcome."

The lamp began to illuminate and the genie was sucked back inside for the end of his servitude. Jafar picked up the lamp and started to head toward the balcony. Amirah followed while trying her best to not cry. Jafar looked to the distance then back at the lamp.

"I'm sure you'll feel much at home again in the Cave of Wonders, won't you?" With that, Jafar tossed the lamp in the air and struck it with his staff, sending the lamp shooting off to the desert, never to be seen again. Amirah felt tears well up inside her until Jafar held her from behind, his arms around her mid-rift.

"Beautiful evening, isn't it, my darling?" Jafar asked rhetorically. Amirah said nothing and looked up at the dark, cloudy sky above her as lightening crashed to ground.

The impeding mountain stood tall in front of the incoming Daja and Razoul as they both rode their horses toward the palace. Neither of them were deterred from its intimidation for they both had a purpose to fulfill. Razoul had to arrest Jafar while Daja had to save the one who could possibly be her sister.

They neared the top and decided to post their horses a few feet away. They started to march up the pathway when Razoul asked the woman beside him, "How did you know I tried to kill a man before?"

"What?" Daja asked.

"You told me that getting a man I tried to kill was the least of my problems? How'd you know?"

Daja half-smiled. "I can see blood lust in a man's eyes." Razoul was confused. "How?" he asked. Before she can answer, someone called out to them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" They both looked up to find two shadowy guards in front of the main door. Their swords gleamed with the constant lightening. Razoul cleared his throat and went up to them. "I'm here to arrest Jafar, the traitor of Agrabah. Let us in at once!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Jafar is now our ruler. In fact, you are under arrest for treason!" The two guards slowly went up to him. Razoul started to get out his sword when he felt a shove and heard a sword come out of a sheath.

Shing! "You want to try and arrest us? Go ahead. But I'm not giving up my sister without a fight." Razoul stared at Daja wide-eyed as she took her stance for battle. The guards looked at each other for a moment, then went up to her. Daja ran up to them both and swung her sword at the first guard and he felt down with his blood spilling out of his chest. The second guard froze in shock, giving Razoul the opportunity to stab him in the heart. After he'd fallen, Razoul looked up at Daja, who had a smile across her blood-stained face.

"I told you," Daja said with heaving breaths. "I can sense murder in a man. And that's when I strike."

**Author's Note:**

**Raven: And there you have it! The first epic battle of Daja and Razoul. And yes, this story is including a RazoulxOC pairing.**

**Karona BHM: …oh my god… you killed Aladdin.**

**Raven: Yep.**

**Karona BHM: And used the genie to do it.**

**Raven: Yep.**

**Harry: That's…dark…**

**Raven: Yeah, I'm a pretty sick puppy.**

**Karona BHM: Well, as long as Jafar is still alive and happy with Amirah, I really don't care! *smiles from ear to ear***

**Ron: Wait. I thought genies couldn't kill anybody.**

**Raven: Ah, but you're forgetting that Jafar wished Aladdin to 'disappear', remember?**

**Ron: Oooooooooh…oh my, he really is better than Voldemort.**

**Raven: You know it, brother.**

**Harry: What I don't understand is that why isn't Amirah doing anything to help her friends herself?**

**Karona BHM: *rolls her eyes* Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because he's hot, he's super powerful, he poisoned her at one time when she tried helping, and unlike her, he knows magic.**

**Raven: Haha! Well, hope you all liked it! Chapter eleven will be coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

**Raven: Oh, come on! Tell me!**

**Karona BHM: No.**

**Raven: Please? I really want to know what Jafar's plan is in your story!**

**Karona BHM: Nope. You'll have to wait until I update it.**

**Raven: Gr! Well, here's chapter twelve. You all know the drill. Also, don't forget the poll! I probably didn't mention this before, but Aladdin and its characters belong to Disney. I only own Amirah and Daja.**

**Harry: Guys, do you think the coast is clear? I really need to come out of the closet.**

***Raven, Karona, and Ron laughing***

**Harry: What's so funny?**

**Karona BHM: Nothing. Tee hee!**

**Raven: Ok, bad joke, I know. *all out of closet***

**Karona BHM: Ah, fresh air!**

**Raven: Ah, fresh chapter!**

**Voldemort: Ah, fresh meat!**

**All: AAAAHHHHH!**

**Karona BHM: Out of the way! Women and redheads first! *grabs ron and all run into closet and block the door***

**Voldemort: Damn! My wand's one weakness…doors!**

**Harry: You're kidding, right?**

**Raven: Chapter twelve, everybody!**

~Twelve

Jafar and Amirah stared off into the clouds in the same embrace. Amirah dazed off in sadness and guilt. She jolted when she felt Jafar's lips kissing her neck.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but on the night a man is deemed sultan, he usually takes the pleasure of sharing the royal bed with his queen." Jafar implied. Amirah breathed shallowly at the thought of her impending first time. They were both married to each other before the decision of Jasmine's and the former sultan's fate. A short ceremony, but has been done, nonetheless. Yet, the thought of making love seemed to be coming so quickly.

Jafar turned Amirah around to face him. "I am a man of tradition. So what do you say we follow suit of our ancestors, love?" He said slyly as he pulled Amirah closer to him. "I…um…" Amirah stammered.

Then a loud bang interrupted the tension between them with the sounds of angry yelling. They saw that a group of guards brought in what appeared to be a villager and the former chief guard of the palace.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jafar asked with irritation as he let go of a much relieved Amirah.

The guard holding the villager spoke first. "We found them committing treason for the death of two of the guards." The guard holding Razoul added, "They were trying to overthrow you, my lord."

Jafar went up to them. "My, my. I haven't reigned for one day and I already have rebels opposing me." Jafar said with coy in his voice.

"Where's my sister? I know you have her! I saw her right by you before!" the villager yelled.

Amirah felt her ears were being deceived as what had just been said came from a familiar voice. She went up toward the villager. "D-d-daja…?" Amirah whispered with disbelief. Daja smiled widely and nodded. Amirah ran up to her and held her tightly. She cried wildly onto her shoulder. The guard was bewildered by the reunion and let go of the stranger.

"Sister, calm yourself. By Allah, I've forgotten how emotional you can be. What are you wearing?" Daja asked.

"Is that all you can say! After all these years that I've been looking for you!" Amirah exclaimed in between sobs. Daja squeezed her tightly. "Oh, you know I've missed you! There wasn't a day that goes by without me thinking of you."

Jafar broke the sisters apart. "That's enough! Take them both to the dungeon for treason. I will decide their fates later."

"No!" Amirah screamed. She ran to Daja as the guards were taking them away, when she felt a grasp on her wrist to hold her in place.

"You stay with me!" Jafar growled. "I will not have you chase after those traitors!"

"But she is my sister! Please! I beg you to spare her!" Amirah cried.

Jafar grabbed the other wrist and pulled her forward. He could see tears well up in her eyes as he began to think. Finally, he said, "I'll let you visit her tonight. Though, I will decide her punishment. Should you defy me again, and her immediate death will come with no hesitation. Understand?"

Amirah sniffed and reluctantly nodded. _Why am I so weak with him? I've been fighting for my sister. Now I'm not even trying to stop him from taking her away from me._ Jafar let her go and dismissed her to the dungeon. As she followed the guards, Jafar called out, "You will come to me, tonight. I'd like very much to reap the pleasures of my wife."

"Oh, Daja! My sister, I have so much to ask and to tell you!" Amirah said with a rush as she gripped onto Daja's hand through the bars of the cell door. Amirah tried her best to ignore the glares of Jasmine and the sultan.

"Where's Jeemal? I thought you two were together. Did you stop loving each other?" Amirah asked piteously. Daja lowered her head. "No. He died in battle seven months ago when we were fighting off bandits." Amirah gasped. "He died? I'm so sorry, Daja…" The two stared glumly at each other over the loss when a thought entered through Amirah's head.

"You were fighting bandits?"

Daja chuckled sadly. "Yes. We were fighters, he and I. We were in between jobs and were always harassed by thieves who would try to steal our earnings. He taught me how to fight like a warrior because his father was in the royal guard. How did you manage to survive alone for all these years?"

"You won't believe me, but I've been fighting off bandits, as well." Amirah said. Daja went wide-eyed with shock. "How have you been able to fight?"

Amirah gripped on tighter to Daja's hand. "I've always thought of you every time I was in danger. Your image and your voice have always kept me strong."

Daja felt like she was beginning to cry for the first time in a long time. "I love you, dear sister. Don't worry, we'll get you away from that demon of a man as soon as we all escape –"

"Don't even bother! She's married to that despicable man!" Jasmine interfered.

Daja looked back at her sister with surprise. "Surely not willingly? Please, Amirah, tell me you don't love him!"

Amirah nodded slowly. "I do love him... with all my heart."

"But why?" Daja cried.

Amirah began to explain. "He's the only man I've ever truly loved that has taken care of me when I was injured. He didn't have to help me. I was just a peasant girl lying on the sand that could've been left to die. And for once in my life I've felt safe and loved with a man. I've never thought I could feel that way. I never thought…" Amirah shivered with tears, unable to finish. She felt a pat of Daja's hand upon hers.

"There there, sister. If he means that much to you, than leave us." Amirah looked up at Daja in shock. "What about you? I'm certain that Jafar might spare you, but who knows what he'll do with you?" Amirah asked with uncertainty.

"I've been in situations like this before. I'll be able to get us all out. You just worry about you, alright?"

Amirah was still doubtful. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

Daja smiled. "I'll be sure of it."

Just then, a creak of a door was heard. A guard yelled out, "His highness requests your presence, my lady." Amirah took a deep breath. "I'm coming." She looked at Daja. "I have to go."

"I know."

Amirah hesitantly walked out of the dungeon, trying to keep herself balanced, unlike her state of mind.

As soon as Amirah left, Daja began getting to work on the escape. She looked at her surroundings as Jasmine scolded to Daja, "How could you just let her go like that? She's your sister! Have you taught her anything?"

"Shut up and let me think of a way out. Razoul, you were the chief guard before the takeover. What do you know about this cell?"

Razoul thought for a moment when he realized, "There's a secret passage way somewhere in here. We'd use it as a way out in case of a siege."

Daja grinned. "Perfect. Let's search the walls. Tap on them until you hear a hollow sound at the other end." They all went to work. A few moments later, the sultan exclaimed, "I've found it! A way out! I can hear it!" He tapped on it twice and a door slowly slid open to reveal a secret passage. "Let's go!" Razoul exclaimed and they all headed out. They went through to the outside and found it was nighttime.

"Now what?" asked the sultan. "Jafar is just way too powerful for all of us to handle."

Jasmine had an idea. "Aladdin once took me to a place that has hidden him from the guards for a while. You remember, Razoul?" He nodded. "We should hide there until we have a plan," he added.

"Right," Daja agreed. "But I have to get Amirah to come with us first."

Jasmine was not too happy with the idea. "Why should we bring her, too, after all she's done to us?"

Daja turned to Jasmine and spoke forcefully. "Listen, my sister has been through hell over the past five years chasing after me. I'm not all that surprised that the kindness of a man has influenced her to cower in her own emotions. Now I'm going to safe her, but I'll catch up. That is if you all still want me to stick around." She turned on her heel to leave.

Razoul followed. "You will need help to get to the hideout. I'll come with you. I may not know my way around the palace much, considering that I mostly guard the perimeter and the city grounds, but I'll do what I can for you." Daja nodded. "Thank you." She then yelled to the others. "You two go ahead and stay hidden." Jasmine and the sultan did so and disappeared into the darkened alleys. Daja gazed back up at the palace and sighed. Breaking in and finding Amirah with all those rooms was going to take a while.

**Author's Note:**

**Raven: We'll have to leave off here.**

**Karona BHM: Aw! We were getting so close to Jafar and Amirah getting it on!**

**Raven: Sorry. You'll just have to wait until I update, right Karona? *smirks***

**Karona BHM: Ooooooo! Fine, I'm working on it.**

**Harry: I'd hate to interrupt you two, but Voldemort is still outside and we have no clue how to – *zap is heard outside followed by Voldemort screaming in pain and the sound of a collapse on the floor***

**Karona BHM: What on earth?**

***all exit and gasp***

**Jafar: You're right, my dears. I **_**am**_** the superior sorcerer.**


	13. Chapter 13

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: In case you are all a bit confused of how the mini-story/crazy author's notes between me and Karona BHM work, start with the second chapter of Karona BHM's JafarxOC fanfic. Stop at Chapter Three and go to Chapter Eight of my JafarxOC fanfic. It alternates back and forth between us from there. Sorry if they seem a bit silly, but hey, at least we shed light on the awesome darkness that is Jafar. Oh, and PRETTY PLEASE vote on my poll. I could use some help. I'm also craving reviews, too, being an aspiring writer and all. Happy reading!**

~Thirteen

Amirah walked down the corridor toward the royal chamber as slow as she could. She was feeling excessive guilt from leaving her sister in the prison cell and was incredibly nervous of the night that's to come with her husband.

_Please hurry and escape, Daja._ Amirah pleaded in her mind. _Without you alive, my life would have no meaning._

She made it to the door of the bedroom and opened it. No one appeared to be inside, so she stepped in. "Jafar? Are you in here?" She heard the door close behind her. Turning around, she saw that Jafar locked the door with a key. Then, with a flick of the wrist, he made the key disappear into the air. He approached her as Amirah's heart was beating faster. He caressed her face with his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked smoothly.

Amirah closed her eyes. She felt as if a part of her will soon die as her virginity will be taken from her tonight. But she wanted him so much that she was willing to lose any part of her.

"Yes." Amirah said softly.

"Arrgh!" Daja slammed her fist against the wall she had been trying to climb that led up to the only lit room they had found to be the royal bedchamber, as Razoul had remembered.

Razoul stopped her from hitting it again. "That's enough! It's no use. We won't be able to get up there and the main entrance is now heavily guarded due to our last break-in. We'll be outnumbered." Daja slumped to the ground in a sad heap. "Damn it all," Daja cursed under her breath. Razoul brought her up to her feet and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure if we think of something tonight, we'll have a solution for tomorrow. Jafar would be expecting anyone to invade at night, anyway." Daja nodded and followed him back to the hideout.

"You were great in that fight with the guard. If the palace hadn't been taken over, we'd have a position for you."

Daja smiled. "Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself."

"You cut your hair, too, I see," he pointed. "I assume for battle?"

Daja nodded. "Then again, I've always hated my long hair. My father would always say that any man of his choosing would want me for my hair. I chopped it all off with my sword after I left."

Razoul looked at her quizzically. "You really are strange, you know that?" Razoul smiled. "I think I like you."

Daja smiled back. "I've grown fond of you, too."

When they were both in bed, Jafar placed himself on top of Amirah, and lowered himself to her heaving chest. He smiled wickedly at the fear in her eyes.

"My bride," he began. "I'm about to have you experience immense pleasure such as you've never felt before." He kissed her gingerly on her lips.

"Jafar…I'm not sure if…" Amirah stuttered. Jafar covered her mouth.

"No speaking. Just relax and enjoy it." Amirah nodded while shamefully giving in. He grabbed a dagger from a table beside the bed and she froze underneath him. Amirah whimpered as he playfully slid the tip of it across her neck. Jafar chuckled with amusement by her frightened expression. He knew this would be a fascinating night. The girl shut her eyes tightly hoping that this was just a sick game he was playing and that it would soon be over.

"Trust me, my lovely pet." Jafar ripped the left strap of her dress of with the weapon. Then the right one. He started slowly slicing the dress from the top down to the bottom to where it split in half. After placing the dagger back beside him, he opened the dark clothing to reveal her entire body. He shivered as he examined her sweet, light tan skin which was filled with bruises and scars of her terrible past.

"Turn over," Jafar demanded. Confused, she did so to where he can see the lashes on her back. He gripped on her shoulders and kissed up from her lower back to her neck at each and every harsh mark on her. He could hear her sigh loudly with ecstasy. When he was finished warming her up for what is to happen, he flipped her back over.

Tracing a finger along a particular scar that went from above her left breast down to her naval, he told her, "You've suffered so much from your hardship." Jafar then looked in her eyes deeply and gripped onto her cheek. "Now I'll make sure that the only pain you feel is the pain of pure pleasure." Amirah swallowed hard as she became entranced by his intimate words.

With a snap of his fingers, Jafar's own clothes disappeared into thin air as well as the light from the candle beside them. With the turban gone, his hair cascaded down the sides of his face. He again lowered himself on top of her and whispered in her ear, "Now, close your eyes and give yourself to me, Amirah." And then thrusted himself inside her, causing Amirah gasp with the tearing of her maiden barrier. She tried her hardest not to scream to prevent humiliating herself, but her strange moans had given away from her lips.

"Mmmmm…Ahhh…Aaaaah!..." She bit her tongue as the thrusts became harder and harder. Yet, Jafar still kept a constant, slow rhythm to soak in the lust that is her body. He licked the side of her neck and straight up to her jawbone with his snake-like tongue. Then he bit her lower lip to wrap his around her own tongue. The kiss seemed to last forever before he pulled away from her for air.

Amirah still cringed and cried out in pain. She felt a tightening inside her and felt like she was going to release from the pressure on the inside.

"I can feel you about to come for me, darling. Wait for me. Don't let out until I do so," he demanded in between his movements. Soon, they reached a climax and together they felt a beautiful release made from their long-awaited passion.

Jafar collapsed beside his wife and pulled her beside him. "You did wonderful," he told her with heavy breathing. Amirah laid her head on his chest while feeling sweat pour from her face.

"Jafar," Amirah said.

He looked down at her. "Yes?"

"I love you." And then she fell asleep in his arms.

Jafar smiled at her last words before she slipped out of conciousness. _Perfect, _he thought.

He finally gained control of everything. The kingdom, the power, and the girl were all his.

Yet, he still felt a bit restless from the anarchy caused by those two fools. He saw how all those city dwellers panicked underneath his wrath. Soon, two could become a hundred. Maybe even a thousand.

Jafar dismissed the fear and turned it to determination. No one was going to take anything from him. He turned to Amirah. _Just in case..._

He lowered himself to her previously injured ankle and began to cast a spell which would guarantee him her life-long loyalty. When he was finished, held her sleeping person close to him. _Absolutely perfect._


	14. Chapter 14

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

**Raven: Welcome back, everyone! And let me just take the time to say happy late birthday to Karona BHM!**

**All: Yay!**

**Karona: Ahhh! Thanks guys! I wish Jafar were here right now. When's he coming back?**

**Ron: Hey, I thought you like me!**

**Karona: D'oh Ronnie-poo, you know I'll always love you!**

**Raven: Well, here's chapter - *door opens and Jafar enters* Oh my God! You're here! in time for Karona's b-day shout out!**

**Karona: Yay!**

**Jafar: Silly girls. It's way past her birthday.**

**Raven: All the more reason to celebrate now!**

**Jafar: Well, if I'd known that it was her birthday, I would've gotten her something.**

**Karona: You can just give me a hug.**

**Jafar: Alright. *hugs Karona***

**Karona: *giggles***

**Raven: Lucky. My birthday's in October. Say, what were you doing, anyway?**

**Jafar: Oh, I was just getting rid of Voldemort's dead body.**

**All:…**

**Raven: Here's chapter fourteen!**

~Fourteen

At the hideout, the escapees sat around a fire Jasmine had set up earlier. Each one placed their palms in front of the fire, occasionally rubbing their hands together. They all sat there as silent as the night with the exception of a few breezes and the crackling of the kindling used for warmth.

Finally, Daja spoke up. "We need a rebellion. We can't let this maniac rule over the entire city. And from what I've seen of his power, he'd probably be aiming for the entire world."

Sultan said, "I agree. We have to protect the people. Who knows what danger will be brought upon them?"

Jasmine was quiet while memories of Aladdin's hideaway filled her mind until she questioned, "But how are we going to get the people to help fight? You've all seen how frightened they all were when he took over. They won't want to pick a fight against power like his."

Razoul suggested, "No doubt my men are still in the palace somewhere. They could be brainwashed or imprisoned or I don't even know what. But I do know that my men are loyal enough to help us out of this mess."

Daja stood up. "Tyranny can be stopped. It can't happen overnight, though. It could probably take weeks, months even, to form alliances, think of tactics, and plan courses of action. But as long as one is willing to fight, there is a chance this madness can be over." She placed her hand out in front of her with the palm faced down. "Who's with me?"

Everyone automatically stood up and placed their hands on top of hers. "Then it's settle," Razoul said. "We will search for help in morning. Right now let's get some sleep. We'll need it, I'm sure." Everyone nodded and broke away to lie down in their spots on the cold, rocky floor, except for Razoul who still held Daja's hand tightly. She looked up at him. "What is it?"

Razoul smiled. Her powerful words of leadership and her stoicism have made him want to say so much to her, even if they had just met a night ago. Instead he said with encouragement, "I know we're going to make a great team. We'll beat him if it's the last thing we do."

They brought up their hands upward and clasped each other's with a warrior's grip. Daja grinned. "Together," she said.

Later that night, Daja awoke and rubbed her eyes. It was still the middle of the night, but she got up and looked out through the large crack of the wall that was made to be a window that overlooked the city and toward the palace on the cliff. _We're coming Amirah. Stay strong._

Quiet sobs were heard from behind and she saw Jasmine shaking badly. Daja went up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's alright your highness. As I said, this will all be over."

Jasmine looked up. "It's not that." She sat up. "While Jafar was taking over the kingdom, I got separated from Aladdin, my true love. I was going to marry him soon."

Daja replied, "Oh Jasmine, I'm so sorry. I'm sure we'll find him."

Jasmine was about to cry again. "That's just it. I don't know whether he's alive or dead. All I know is that he's gone!"

"Listen, I know how you feel. I had a love once, too. He died in battle and every day I think about him. But we can't let the past control what's happening now. As soon as the rebellion is over, we'll find out what happened to him, alright?" Jasmine nodded slowly and lied back down for sleep. Daja went back up to the window, seeing the lights of dawn creep in the horizon of the dark, cloudy sky.

Morning came. Amirah realized this as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. She groaned whenever she moved, for Amirah could barely do so without feeling achy from last night. She looked beside her and saw that Jafar wasn't in bed with her. He was probably going on with some business.

Alone with her thoughts, Amirah smiled thinking of her first time with the man she loved. Despite the almost unbearable pain she felt, pleasure took over to relieve her. She sighed and began to pull the covers up to her. However, what she saw on them horrified her.

Blood. It was everywhere. She quickly lifted the blanket to look at her body. Her lap was covered in blood, as well. Amirah screamed in terror. How was she bleeding? Did Jafar really try to hurt her with that dagger in her sleep? Did he really mean to kill her? Doubt and fear raged within her soul as she continued to scream.

Just then, Jafar bursted the door open and went up to her in a fast pace. He took the dagger that was on the table and held it to her chest. "What did you do to me?" Amirah screamed.

Jafar ignored her panic and yelled, "Where are the prisoners? You were with them last night and they escaped!"

"They did?" Amirah asked surprised. She looked down, feeling slightly empty that she was gone from her again. Yet, somehow she knew that Daja was not far away. Then she looked back at him, remembering the accusation. "I didn't help them escape, if that's what you're wondering. Now _please_ put the knife down!" she cried.

Jafar kept the blade up and asked, "Why should I believe you? You were close to all of them!"

"I'm close to you, too! And since last night, I've felt even more so close. Besides, the last time I tried to help them, I was poisoned. I wouldn't dream of being in that torturous state again!"

Jafar thought about that rebuttal for a moment and decided that she was right. He lowered the dagger and placed it back on the table. "Alright, I trust you. Don't make me regret it." Amirah nodded.

"What were you screaming for earlier? It sounded like you were in trouble." He asked.

Amirah remembered and said in a panic, "I think I'm bleeding too much! Did something happen last night?"

Jafar lifted up the blanket and examined her. When he knew what she was talking about, he chuckled. "Yes, my dear. Something _wonderful_ has happened. You became a woman. You became mine."


	15. Chapter 15

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

**Raven: What's up, everybody? Chapter fifteen is here!**

**Karona: Yay!**

**Raven: Hey, when are you updating **_**your**_** story?**

**Karona: Soon. *typing* Give me a break, ok? I've been busy for awhile.**

**Jafar: I'm sure she's working very hard on hers.**

**Karona: *blushes* Aw! Thanks!**

**Raven: Hey! I practically killed Aladdin. Why does **_**she**_** get all the flirts?**

**Jafar: Fine. You may hug me.**

**Raven: Yay! *embraces him in a bear hug***

**Karona: What about me?**

**Raven: Aren't you supposed to be working?**

**Karona: *pouts and gets back to typing* At least Ron hugs me on demand.**

~Fifteen

Razoul woke up the next morning to find Daja asleep upon the window sill. There were so many things he wished to ask about her. On the one hand, a woman being a warrior has never been seen in Agrabah. On the other hand, Razoul found her stoic character to be quite attractive with her well-toned muscles from battle and exercise. At least, this woman was fighting against thieves and ruffians like Aladdin. Where is that street rat anyhow?

He got up and went to wake Daja from her sleep. He shook her lightly by the shoulder and whispered, "Daja? Wake up." She slowly opened her eyes to see the guard standing above her. She gave him a small smile. "Good morning, Razoul," Daja responded with a yawn.

"You ready to get going? It's dawn and we need to gather as many people as we can here." Razoul declared.

Daja nodded in agreement. "Yes. We must leave quickly." She got up and looked at the princess and the sultan still sleeping. "We should let them rest for awhile. We're wanted fugitives and Jafar's guards will definitely recognize their renowned faces. They won't with us if we hide ourselves well." Razoul nodded and watched as Daja pulled out two cloaks, a writing utensil, and a piece of papyrus from her travelling bag.

"Here. Put this on." Daja tossed Razoul one of the cloaks. "It has a hood on it, so hide your face well." As Razoul was slipping the cloak on, he saw Daja write on the papyrus. She can write, too? She has many amazing capabilities. He'll have to ask about her sometime.

"There. I'm leaving a note for the sultan and the princess." She slipped the paper between the two sleeping bodies. Then she got on her cloak and said, "Let's go."

They left the hideout and began their search. Razoul will ask her tonight. They have much work to do for now.

Amirah still had a look of shock on her face after Jafar's explanation on why she was bleeding. He chuckled and kissed her.

"So…the reason I'm bleeding is because –"

"I've staked my claim on you, yes. As I've said before, you are mine." Jafar leaned in closer and whispered in Amirah's ear. "And no one else will ever touch you but me. If anybody so much as lays a finger on you, you tell me and I will kill them myself. If you give yourself to anyone willingly besides myself, I'll make you suffer. And believe me, it will be a worse punishment than the Arctic potion I once used on you. Understand?" Amirah nodded in fear.

Jafar stood back up and smiled. "Very well." He picked her naked person up and walked her to the bathing room. "Let's get you cleaned up. I can't have my bride sitting in her own virgin blood all day, now can I?"

When they got to a tub with hot water already present, Jafar submerged her inside. Amirah hissed in pain as the water stung the torn flesh of her penetrated hymen. The once clear water had muddied to a misty red.

Jafar knelt down beside her and stroke her hair. "I'll be right back. The royal chamber has to be cleaned up," he said.

"Alright," Amirah said weakly and leaned her head back as she closed her eyes. She heard his steps fade away as he left the room, leaving her mind to wander. Are Daja and the others doing well now that they've escaped? Of course. For the time being they are, so long as they don''t try and come back for her. Although, that'd be unlikely since Daja would definitely want her sister back. She took a deep breath in worry and hoped it isn't so. Does Jasmine still hate her? Of course she does. She fell into the arms of the princess's worst enemy.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted, however when she heard Jafar's voice from behind.

"Move forward and make room. I'm coming in with you," Jafar declared. Amirah did as she was told and moved forward to let her husband join her. He sat in the water behind her. Amirah felt him grab her stomach from behind and being pulled to his body. She can feel Jafar hardening underneath her bottom. "Is that better, my dear?" Amirah responded, "Yes."

They sat there for a while in silence as Jafar petted her flowing hair. Eventually, he moved it all in front of her left shoulder so that he could bite the side of her neck. Amirah yelped in pain as he continued to bite her while simultaneously running his right hand down her thigh to her womanhood. He used his free hand softly knead her breasts. "J-jafar!" Amirah felt really exhausted from the night before and wasn't sure if she wanted him to take her again. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held her down to his lap. "Don't try and escape me, Amirah. You're my wife, now. You will fulfill my desires on a regular basis whether you wish to or not." He inserted a finger inside her and she gasped with pleasure. Jafar smirked and entered another finger within her. Amirah gripped the sides of the tub as she felt herself about to release soon. Jafar forced himself against her bottom as water splashed out of the tub and onto the tile floor.

"Who do you belong to, my queen?" he asked gruffly.

"Y-you, my s-sultan," Amirah responded with irregular breaths.

"Say my name."

"J-jafar…" she whispered.

"Louder."

"Jafar!"

"Louder!" he shouted.

"JAFAR! I belong to you!" she screamed with her release.

With Amirah's enthralling words, Jafar released himself on her and his grip on her finally relaxed. Amirah laid back against him and they both breathed heavily for a few moments. Jafar sat himself up with her and began washing her all over with a rag covered in a washing liquid. When they were both done bathing, Jafar said, "I'll let you rest a little. We have a big day ahead as rulers. I don't want you to become too tired." Amirah felt relieved and rested herself on him with closed eyes. Jafar stroke her arm as he pondered. Somehow, he needed to deal with the escaped prisoners. They might be able to influence the people to form a rebellion, especially with the former rulers at their side. Two rebels may become two hundered. Maybe even more. Jafar's concern was soon deemed trivial. No one will take any of the kingdom from his possession. And that pesky sister of Amirah's will come back for her. No. He'll kill her if she ever tried to take her away from him. Even if Amirah will hate him for the rest of her life, he'll kill anybody that attempts to spirit his love away. And that spell will guarantee her permanent stay.

Jafar whispered to Amirah's unconscious ear. "Sweet dreams, my love. You're not going anywhere."


	16. Chapter 16

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Here's chapter sixteen! And Karona BHM, if you're still out there, let me know! I miss my co-narrator a lot! Pretty please, leave me a review! Love you all bunches!**

~Sixteen

While Amirah was left in their room to get dressed, Jafar spoke with a much needed ally, while sitting on the throne. "So, you're the one I've sent for." Jafar assumed as he looked to the man standing before him. He was bald on the head and had battle scars all over him. Tattoos covered all of his arms and were made visible with the short-sleeved, maroon-colored shirt. His black, billowy pants were strapped with a belt that held a sword and arrows for the bow hanging on his back.

"Ulic, at your service, your highness. To what do I owe the pleasure of being sent here. Your guards did say that they were not going to arrest me, but that you needed me for something, correct?" the man said with a sly smile.

Jafar nodded. "I've heard that you are talented with the art of murder and skilled with weaponry. You are known to many others as a feared assassin. I can use you to help with a little…predicament I'm having."

"And just what is this use you have in mind?" asked Ulic.

"I believe that a couple of rogues are plotting against my recent reign with a rebellion. I need you and your skills to lead an army I am building."

Ulic's grin became wider. Being paid to kill was something he only dreamed of before. "Just let me see this army and I'll be happy to oblige, sire."

Jafar smiled. "Very well." He raised his snake staff and jabbed it to the ground to summon two soldiers whose bodies consisted of a shadowy smoke. They had on black battle attire with golden belts to sheath their swords. Only there red eyes were shown from there dark faces.

Ulic whistled lowly as he circled them. "Sign me up."

Jafar grinned. "Wonderful. There is one thing I'll need you to keep in mind." Jafar summoned two slips of paper with his magic, having two of the fugitives profiles on it. "These two are to be brought here _alive_. Their names are Daja and Razoul. You may kill anyone else of insolence toward me."

Ulic studied the two pictures and was particularly interested in the woman's profile. "Maybe you can let me keep the girl as _my_ prisoner?" he asked eagerly.

"I'll think about it," Jafar said.

Ulic looked confused for a moment. "If I may ask, why are these two important?"

Jafar looked at him sharply. "Personal matters. You are dismissed to begin your search through the city. Work swiftly."

Ulic bowed and walked out of the palace. When he was gone, Jafar heard a small voice from behind him.

"Jafar?"

He turned around to find Amirah standing in her crown and dress from the day before and her hair was half-up. The dress was already fixed from their act of passion by the time Amirah awoke from her sleep. Jafar took a hold of her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Good morning. Feeling well?"

"Yes, my lord," Amirah responded.

Jafar kissed her forehead. "Good." Then he pulled her down to the throne to sit with him. He held her tightly.

"Who was that man you were speaking to?" she asked.

Jafar muttered in her ear, "Just someone I was discussing business with. Are you thirsty, my dear?" He made two goblets of wine appear and gave one to Amirah. She smiled and took it. "Thank you." They both sat in silence for a while. Amirah kept nervously sipping on her wine wondering what Jafar was thinking. She had been feeling very strange since her virginity had been taken. She was amazed she was able to walk to the throne room after how hard he had repeatedly entered himself in her. Her womanhood felt excited at memory. Jafar must have noticed since she was shifting a little in his lap. He set his goblet down and bit softy on her ear a few times. "Are you feeling a little warm down there again? I can easily relieve that," he said as he trailed his fingers down from her stomach to her thigh.

Amirah laughed a little, feeling less scared than before. She anticipated his touch when a voice cut into the moment.

"Um…I take it I've walked in a little fun."

Jafar quickly unhanded Amirah and his face contorted in anger. "What are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"The soldiers and I would like to know when you'd like us to-"

"Immediately! Start immediately!" Jafar ordered.

Ulic nodded while choking back a laugh from what he walked in on. He turned away and exited the throne room with a smile on his face thinking of all the fun he'll have with his pretty little target.


	17. Chapter 17

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: I'm super sad because no one updated my last couple of chapters. You guys are lucky I'm deeply into this story or else I wouldn't be updating as much. PLEASE leave a review. They fuel my writing fire! Love you all!**

~Seventeen

Daja and Razoul snuck around the city, darting from behind one building to another to avoid the guards that were roaming the city. None of the villagers seemed to be willing to help with the overthrow since they all were frightened of Jafar's guards. And who could blame them? The guards were mostly shadows and were most intimidating. They shot looks of death to each villager as they passed by their residences and vendors.

After a while, they rested in an empty alley, Razoul and Daja looked at each other. "This isn't the time to look for help." Razoul whispered.

Daja lowered her head in resignation. She replied with a shaky voice. "I agree. But what about Amirah? Who knows what's happening to her now? She can be strong, but she mostly has a weak and passive nature and I'd hate to think of what he's doing to her."

Razoul placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll save her. We just need to let the security die down a little. And I'm sure your sister is fine. Jafar has been taking care of her when he found her injured and has grown smitten with her. I don't think he'd harm her at all."

Daja glared at the ground. "He better hope he doesn't."

Razoul looked up to the sky. Even though storm clouds still loomed over Agrabah, there were patches of red sky. "It's getting late. We should head back for tonight." Daja nodded. "Right."

They both climbed back up to the hideout. When they got inside, Jasmine and the sultan were sitting around a fire with large blanket acting as a curtain. Daja smiled at them both. "How are you two doing? Did you get my note?" They both nodded solemnly and continued to stare at the fire. Daja sighed. They were both still sickly worried for the kingdom. Razoul smiled at her a reassuring smile and they both went to sit down with the others.

Jasmine closed her eyes. "You didn't find anyone, did you?"

Daja looked up at the princess and said lowly, "Sadly, we haven't. Razoul suggested that we lie low for awhile until the guards subside." Jasmine nodded, still staring at the fire.

Razoul peered to Daja, who was sitting to the left of him. The light of the fire shone greatly on her face. Beads of sweat poured down from her tense face. Damn. He couldn't possibly ask about her history tonight. She was as worried as the sultan and the princess were. Damn that Jafar. When this was all over, he'll get to know her better.

Razoul slowly reached out and cupped Daja's hand to his. She looked up, a bit surprised at first, but soon smiled a little at the gentle touch. After a moment of peace, a gust of wind blew forcefully through the curtain and it flew open.

"Oh no! The blanket needs to cover that hole! The guards can see the fire!" Daja cried as ran to the blanket. Her hands chased both bottom ends of the blanket. When she captured them, she quickly brought them down and used large slabs of wall on the ground to bolt them down. Daja collapsed backwards and sighed in relief. "I'm exhausted. Let's all get some sleep."

Ulic grinned evilly as he saw the woman he was looking for battening down the blanket, which was flying wildly with the strong wind just as her shoulder length hair was doing. Her tall, muscular frame still held the vestiges of a woman with her delicious curves, even though most of her body was scarred. He felt himself harden from watching her. She was going to be a tough woman to tame. He can usually make his women prisoners submit to him easily. But this one appeared to be a hellcat underneath that exterior.

He signaled his men to stealthily follow him to the edge of the building. Ulic gestured his head up, beckoning them to use the ladder to climb to their hide out. They all did so with Ulic following behind them. When they surrounded the entrance, the fire died out and they were all fast asleep.

"Now. Remember, they are need alive." Ulic whispered. The guards nodded and they ran inside to wake them by grabbing their arms and hoisting them up. Each screamed in protest and flayed themselves around as the guards shackled them in chains.

"Get off me, you bastards!" the woman known as Daja screamed. She then saw a guard who actually appeared to be human. Although, with his soulless eyes, she never would have guessed.

"We finally meet, my little kitten." He said with slime as he walked up to Daja. She was throwing daggers with her eyes.

"Let us go, you monster!" she spat in his face. Razoul tried with all his might to fight the two dark beings attaining him, but somehow he was no match for their strength. Jasmine bit hard into one of their arms, but all she did was clench her teeth through his smoky arm. The sultan kicked violently to shake them off to no avail.

Ulic chuckled as he shook his head back and forth. He grabbed her chin and made her look to his face. "Fighting won't do you good. Don't get me wrong, your fury excites me greatly, but you may want to save it for…future activities."

Razoul's eyes turned red with rage. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!"

Ulic glared at the man and said, "You're lucky I need to bring you to Jafar alive. Otherwise, I'd kill you where you stand." He took Daja from the guards holding her and flipped her around so that her back was to his chest. He held a sword to her neck. "And this little kitten would be all mine."


	18. Chapter 18

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: Whew! Two updates in one day! I'm way too nice (lol). Enjoy!**

~Eighteen

Jafar and Amirah were sitting together on the throne while watching Iago pathetically attempting to perform stand-up jesting. "And I swear! Those crackers with scratch up the back of my throat! If he were here right now, I oughta-"

Jafar rolled his eyes and leaned back on the throne. The bird told this story one too many times and it was getting rather annoying. He heard Amirah chuckle at his antics. He smiled. At least it kept his wife amused. He pulled her to rest her on his chest. Amirah cuddled up against him and held her arms around him, making Jafar smile more. Then a bang was heard from the palace entrance.

Ulic and his men had arrived with not two, but four of the escaped prisoners. He had them line up and kneeling on the ground in a line. Jafar got up quickly and went over to them. Amirah's eyes widened when she saw them and feared for them greatly. They had escaped and have returned, which means there's no telling what Jafar has planned for them all now.

Jafar continued to walk up to them and grinned wickedly. "So, you thought your little escapade would make you overpower me? Well, after I'm finished with all of you, I don't think you'll make that same mistake again."

Amirah and Daja looked at each other. Amirah seemed panicked but Daja smiled at her. Daja felt better knowing that Jafar was treating her well. She didn't care what happened to herself. Her little sister was safe.

"Ulic, hand me your sword." Jafar ordered. Ulic complied with the ordered and gave him his weapon. Jafar repeatedly swung the sword in slow circles as he sauntered over to the sultan first, who narrowed his eyes at him in anger. "Jafar, this has got to stop. You're frightening the people with your tyranny!" Jafar laughed. "You know what they say. It's better to be feared than to be loved. And I'm the very epitome of their fear." Jafar thought for a moment before saying, "I think Iago could use a friend to play and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to play with _you_." He turned to the guards. "Take him to Iago." He ordered. The guards took him away from the throne room, but not before Jasmine had something to say.

"Leave him alone! It's me you want, not him!" Jasmine cried.

Jafar shook his head condescendingly and went over to her. "Get over yourself, princess. As far as anyone is concerned, you're only a peasant. And now you are simply a prisoner."

"Where is Aladdin, you monster!" Jasmine yelled. Jafar pretended to look innocent for a moment. "Who? Oh, _him_." He chuckled. "I've completely forgot about him ever since I used my last wish from the genie to banish him from this world forever."

Jasmine gasped. "No!"

"Yes. I've even taken the liberty to send the genie back to the Cave of Wonders. The best part is that since Aladdin was the only one who could enter the cave, the entrance to it is sealed off from everyone else for all eternity." Jafar laughed maniacally.

Jasmine's shoulders shook with every sob she made. Her cries were pitiful, but Jafar didn't show such pity. "Take her to the dungeons until I decide what to do with her." The guards left the room with her, still crying.

Jafar then went over to Daja and tapped the pointed end of the sword to his chin while pondering her fate. He knew he swore to himself that he'd kill anyone who tried to steal Amirah away. But Ulic's offer to take her off his hands seemed like a better idea. He trusted that she'll still be punished under his watch over her, yet Amirah would still get to see her sister.

"Ulic, do you still want this girl?" Jafar asked.

Ulic grinned. "More than you'll ever know, sire."

Jafar nodded. "Very well. I'll spare your life, but in return you are to be Ulic's servant girl."

Daja was about to protest, until she saw Amirah have a relieved expression on her face. Daja knew she would have to live for her sister…even if it meant being humiliated by that fiend of a guard for the rest of her life. "Get her out of my sight before I change my mind." Jafar ordered.

"With pleasure." Ulic purred. He forced her up by pulling on her arm and had her stand beside him as he eagerly waited for Razoul's fate.

Jafar began, "Razoul, you have done your service well when you were the chief guard. I'm going to give you a chance to serve me. If you choose not to, there will be dire consequences." The sword was gleaming under the lights of the palace to emphasize his threat.

Razoul stared at the floor for a moment. Then he looked at Daja and then over to Jafar. "The reason I have served well is because I was guarding a great king and not an evil dictator. I refuse your request, whatever the punishment may be."

Daja's eyes went wide. "Razoul, don't be a hero! Save yourself!"

But Jafar had already held the sword to his ribs. "So, Razoul. You choose to die, then?"

Razoul growled, "Yes."

Jafar closed his eyes. "Stupid fool." He shoved the sword deep within his ribs and Daja and Amirah screamed out. Blood was draining from Razoul and emptying onto the sword and the floor. Jafar pulled the sword back out and watched him collapse on the ground while groaning in agony.

"RAZOUL!" Daja screamed.

"Take him to the dungeons with Jasmine! And make sure that there is no means of escape this time." The guards picked him up and dragged him to the dungeons below.

Amirah's heart stopped for who knew how long. Jafar's barbaric side had caused him to kill someone. She knew she couldn't say anything or her blood could possibly spill on his sword as well. Daja shook very hard as she watched Jafar give the sword to Ulic. He glanced down at Daja. "Remember, she's _your_ responsibility." And he turned to walk back to Amirah to calm her down.

Ulic turned Daja around and smiled sadistically. He wipe his fingers across the blade to gather up the blood. He shoved his fingers into her mouth to make her taste his pain. Then he greedily sucked the rest of it off his hand. Daja had a distorted look of disgust and anger on her face. Ulic laughed and, without a word, pushed her to his room.

Jafar embraced Amirah who was still shaking rather violently from what had happened. "You killed him! How could you?" Amirah yelled into his chest. Jafar was feeling frustrated with her constant change of mood around him. One moment she is calm and collected and the other moment she sporadically gets upset. Her passive-aggressiveness was always a great flaw with her character.

Jafar kept himself together. He kept her head buried in his chest and murmured in her ear. "You have to remember, you married me. Therefore, you have to accept this life. You have to accept how I get things done around here. And even when there are choices that seem drastic, you have to believe that they are what's best for us and what's best for this kingdom. For years, I have watched our last ruler poorly run the kingdom. One has to rule with an iron fist, my love. And that would have to be me. I will make Agrabah a powerful empire and then you'll understand why I do whatever it is that I have done." He took her face in his hands and looked intently into her treasured eyes. "So, accept me and together we'll take over this wretched world while there is potential left in it to become an almighty one." He kissed her deeply and made her moan against his lips. He could feel her submitting to him once again and pulled her away from him.

"Accept me," he whispered and then kissed her again.

**Author's Note: Anyone care to review? Pretty please with cherries on top, REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Golden Eyes

~Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

**Raven: Hey, everyone! I'm really excited because Karona BHM is here with me again!**

**Karona: Hi, guys!**

**Ron: Where have you been?**

**Karona: I've been busy with school and all that shmut.**

**Harry: Well, we all missed you!**

**Jafar: Indeed we did.**

**Karona: Wow! I should leave more often.**

**Raven: Huh. Maybe I should try leaving (lol). Enjoy chapter nineteen!**

"Look go of me, you monster! Argh!" Daja struggled underneath Ulic's tight grip. But the muscular man kept a hold of her as if she were nothing more than a misbehaved child. They were in his room, standing by the closed door. Ulic turned Daja around to face him.

"Aw, don't be such a bad, little girl. I wouldn't want my new kitten to have to be put down, would I?" Ulic said smugly.

"I'm not the one who's getting put down." Daja said defiantly. She kicked him in the shins and back away from him as he toppled over to clutch himself. Daja felt a sudden fear when she heard him laugh darkly and looked up at her with that scary grin on his face. "You really have no idea who you are dealing with. Now if you are smart, you'll actually obey me like the good girl I know you can be." He pulled out a small belt and tugged it tight with his two hands. "Now just hold still."

Daja stared at him in fright and backed up a bit. "What are doing with that? Get away from me!" She ran to the other side of the room, but then Ulic wrestled her to the ground and wrapped the belt around her neck. He locked the buckle with a key before placing it in his pocket. Daja was still struggling underneath him and he pinned both her wrists over her head with one of his hands. Ulic used his free hand to grip tightly to her hip and leaned toward her face. "I'm going to enjoy this," he whispered. With his primitive instincts, Ulic crashed his lips into hers. Her rebellious screams filled his mouth with excitement.

Jasmine tried to keep Razoul from bleeding to death by using her headband to cover the wound. "Just hang in there, Razoul. Rest and by morning, you should be fine."

Razoul was breathing heavily. He was worried sick about Daja and what Ulic was probably doing to her. "I have… to save… Daja," he heaved.

Jasmine was more concerned for her cellmate's health. If he died, she'd be left alone with nobody but his corpse. "Think about _living_ for Daja. That's the best you can do for her, right now." Jasmine suddenly became angry again. "That monster! When I get my hands on Jafar, I'm going to make sure he's dead!" Her temper caused her to force the headband further down his wound and Razoul let out a hiss of pain. Jasmine quickly softened the pressure.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm just not thinking straight." And Jasmine continued to place pressure on the injury for a few moments before Razoul decided to hold it himself.

Jasmine looked to Razoul and said, "Razoul, when Jafar finds out that you're still alive, you need to give him your services. He might still let you live! Don't risk your life for us! It's not worth it anymore. I can't bear to watch other lives to be ruined because of him. And Daja would want you to live, too."

Razoul returned with, "I can't just leave you here, princess."

"I'll be fine. I need someone to tell me how my father is doing. At least perform that service for me," Jasmine said pleadingly.

Razoul sighed. He thought of Daja's smile when he held her hand. "Alright. I'll ask him when he comes by. But I'm only doing this for you, Daja, and your father."

Jasmine nodded. "Of course."

They both sat in the cold for a while until they both fell asleep from the silence.

Jafar had gotten in bed with Amirah after he blew out the candle beside him. He turned to her and placed an arm around her. They kissed and Amirah said, "Thank you for letting Daja live again. You don't think Ulic will harm her, do you?"

Jafar replied, "All I know is that he'll do whatever is necessary for her to listen to him. Don't worry. If she's as obedient as you are, she shouldn't have any problems with Ulic."

Amirah bit down on her lip. "She has a much more wild nature than I do. She's five years older than I am and has experienced freedom much more than I have. That and she spoke with many others when she ran away. I was reserved and never really spoke to anybody to be safe. I'm not sure if she can handle him."

Jafar kissed her again. "You worry a lot. Ulic seemed to be very interested in her. I'm sure he won't try to be too rough on her. Your sister will get used to him."

Amirah still felt unsure, but then Jafar came on top and straddled himself above her. "I'm done talking about today. I'd rather let my stress out with intimacy. What about you?" Jafar said with a smile.

Amirah smiled back and let Jafar come down upon her. She soon forgot about all that has happened as he made love to her in the dark.


	20. Chapter 20

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

**Jafar: Was it necessary to let Razoul live?**

**Raven: Yes, it was. I still need him alive.**

**Karona: Well, I'm worried. Ulic has Daja.**

**Harry: Don't worry, Karona. Surely, Daja will be able to fight him off, right Raven?**

**Raven: …**

**Harry: Raven?**

**Raven: Hang tight, folks! Here comes a twist with Amirah! Enjoy!**

~Twenty

Razoul regained consciousness the next morning. He looked down at his ribs to find that the blood had dried. He removed Jasmine's headband from the wound and set it down. Jasmine was still sleeping beside him. His mind wondered to Daja. What could that man have done to her, already? If he had hurt her at all, he wasn't sure if he could forgive himself.

"You're still alive, I see."

Razoul saw that Jafar was standing before his barred cell door with his arms crossed. "I take it you want to take this second chance at life to serve me as I have previously requested?"

Razoul nodded and drew his attention to Jasmine. "What will happen to her? Are you going to let her out, too?"

Jafar shook his head. "No. I need her here for right now. I'm still unsure of what use she'd be to me." Razoul responded, almost pleading, "Jafar, she could die here in the damp cold. At least lock her up somewhere else where she won't bother anyone."

Jafar thought about it for a moment. "Very well. I'll have someone place her back in her room. Maybe behind a locked door, she won't be a nuisance."

Razoul slowly got up. "And Daja? Is she alright?"

Jafar shrugged. "I'll ask Ulic. She's under his custody, after all. Anyways, let's go over your duties. We will talk in the throne room."

Daja awoke in horror. She was completely naked in the arms of the man that raped her. All she had on was the collar he snapped on her last night. She wanted to scream. She hated this man. This disgusting man had ruined her life. He brought them to Jafar and made her watch Razoul crumble to his feet. And to taste his blood made it all the more worse. She needed to see him. She needed to know if he was alive. Assuming that Ulic was still sleeping, Daja slowly attempted to slip away from his grasp. Unfortunately, she was immediately pulled back. Her spine chilled when she heard his voice, "Good morning. Did you have a nice cat-nap?" he asked with a smile.

Daja gritted her teeth together. "You're disgusting."

"Well, I assumed that the sex was well done, at least," he said as he chuckled. He went on top of her and Daja realized he was still naked, too. "You want a do-over?" he asked. Without waiting for a response, he bit on her lower lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Daja kept her teeth locked together. She punched him repeatedly in the abdomen, but it was as if he didn't feel anything. Ulic was about to take her again, when a knock could be heard at the door.

Ulic growled, "What is it?"

A servant was heard from the other side of the door. "The sultan would like to see you. He says it concerns Razoul."

Ulic's head shot at the door. "That oaf is still alive?" he shouted. He turned to Daja, who had an expression of hope on her face. "You are not leaving this room, unless I say so. And I think that leash should make it all the more clear to you."

Daja instinctively touched the collar and felt a long chain trailing from the headboard of the bed. "You bastard! Let me go!" Ulic grinned as he got dressed. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I wouldn't want Razoul to be jealous of your new master. Now, if you stay here and be a good girl, I'll let you see your sister. But if I find you trying to escape, you're staying with the leash on longer. Farewell, kitten." He waved to her before he left the room.

Daja sneered at the man. "You will pay. You _and_ Jafar. YOU HEAR ME? You will pay!"

_Crying. All she heard was crying and wailing from a small child. Everything was pitch black and Amirah was immobilized as she watched the helpless baby from where she stood. Whose child was this? Why isn't anyone coming to help it? From the anatomy, she figured it was a girl with a long patch of black hair on top of her head. Amirah tried to reach for her, but she still could not move. Hissing was heard and snakes slithered toward the infant. Amirah became more afraid for the baby when the snakes coiled around its arms and legs. A large, black cobra came to Amirah. She was only able to watch as it wrapped itself around her right ankle. Amirah whimpered when it tightened its grip on her. Her focus was brought back to the baby. Her limbs were fully engulfed in snakes and darkness. "Leave her alone! She's just a child!" But they didn't listen. A little, black cobra came upon the child's belly. Its red eyes stared at her dark brown eyes, bringing her to a hypnotic trance. "Stop it, now!" Amirah turned to the cobra around her ankle. "Make them stop! Please!" The cobra merely looked at her his own glowing red eyes and hissed, "No. You and the child are mine…"He extended himself to her at eye level. Amirah felt willpower being sucked right out of her as she, too, fell into a trance. A bright red light overcame her. Then, complete darkness shut it out._

Amirah woke up screaming. It was the worst nightmare she had experienced in all her life. She lifted the covers to look at her ankle. Nothing was there. She sighed and placed her palm on her head, thinking over the dream. _You and the child are mine._ Her child? She was going to have a child?

Amirah's breathing became uneasy. What was happening? This dream must be warning her of something terrible about to happen. Or someone. That cobra could've been Jafar. If she was having a child with anyone, it would be with him. She had slept with him twice now. But he couldn't possibly harm her or the baby. Would he? Amirah tried to calm herself down. Her dreams were usually of memories. Maybe this dream was simply a fluke. She never dreamed of something like this. It was too terrible to even think of. She brought her face in her hands as she thought of Jafar for comfort. "Just a dream," she said to herself. "Just a dream."


	21. Chapter 21

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

**Raven: Alright, so, chapter twenty-one is up. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Karona: Man, I wonder how Amirah's going to feel when she finds out that Ulic treats Daja like crap.**

**Harry: Poor girl. I hate that guy.**

**Jafar: I happen to like him.**

**Raven: *rolls eyes* Why does that not surprise me?**

**Ron: Geez, do you seriously still like this guy?**

**Karona: Um, YES!**

**Raven: Always. Even if he is as scary as hell. XD Don't worry. I know he's good deep down.**

**Jafar: Is that so? How do you work that out?**

**Raven: You'll have to wait and see. *wink, wink***

~Twenty-One

Ulic and Razoul stood closely together with tension filling the space between the two. Razoul stood as tall as he could with his head held high but he felt Ulic peering at him with a smirk on his face out of the corner of his eye. Finally, Jafar spoke before them.

"Razoul, since you are new to the service, you will be second in command to Ulic. He is best at what he does, so you are to follow his orders as well as mine," he instructed. Ulic chuckled. Jafar turned to him. "Ulic, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Like Daja, he is your problem."

Ulic nodded. "Yes, your highness."

"Good," Jafar said. "You both start now. Try not to kill each other." He left the throne room, leaving the other two alone. Ulic turned to face Razoul with a big grin on his face. "You hear that, big boy? I'm in charge of you, now. Looks like I have _two_ slaves to have fun with."

Razoul clenched his fists. "Where's Daja?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her. She and I had a lot of fun just on our first night," Ulic answered suggestively.

Razoul's face went red. "I swear, if you did anything to hurt her, I'll…"

"You'll what? You can't threaten me. I'm Jafar's best military man. I'm the new chief of the guard. And if you so much as try to hurt me, I'm afraid his highness won't let you _or_ the lady live." Razoul's expression softened and he hung his head low, knowing he was right.

"Ulic, please don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve it," Razoul said with a hint of pleading in his voice."

"So, the big man actually has romantic feelings for a peasant girl. Never thought I'd see the day. You know, whenever you would come chasing after me for my fun, little games, I could never find a weakness with you." Ulic grinned wider. "It appears I've finally found it."

If Razoul hadn't feared for Daja's life, he would have pounded the criminal to a pile of broken bones.

Amirah walked down the hallway looking for Jafar to tell him of the dream she had, when she heard screaming coming from a room not far off. She ran to the source of the sound and opened the doors that led to a horrid sight. Daja was chained to the bed by her neck.

"Sister!" Amirah ran to her while Daja cursed and struggled wildly with the collar. "What happened to you? Was it that man?"

Daja stopped for a moment and looked at Amirah with sadness in her eyes. "Yes, it was. I need you to leave. I can't have you see me like this."

"No! You shouldn't be treated this way! I'll find a way to get you out of this." Amirah rubbed her neck on the inside of the collar. "Oh Daja, your neck is all red. What did he do to you?"

Daja scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know? The bastard had his way with me, last night."

Amirah's eyes widened. "By Allah, I'm so sorry… I'll make sure this doesn't happen to you again. I'll talk to Jafar and he can-"

But she was cut off. "Amirah, there is nothing you can do. You're the good girl. You have nothing you need to concern yourself with if you don't confront them. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

Amirah glared at Daja. "So, what, _I'm_ not able to handle myself?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you thought it."

Daja didn't have a response.

"Daja, I've been travelling alone for five years to find you. I think I'll be fine," Amirah said crossly.

Daja argued. "You've never had to deal with the people I've dealt with. You are a kind, young lady. No one would want to hurt you. Don't lose that. You know what kind of dangerous men Jafar and Ulic can be." Daja looked back down at the blankets. "I don't even think Razoul survived from that strike. I wonder if he's alright."

Amirah placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right back." Before Daja could say anything else, she ran out of the room and back out the hallway.

She ran down the hallways until she ran into who she was looking for. "Jafar! I need to speak with you, immediately." Jafar gave his focus on her. "Yes? What is it?"

"It's Daja. Ulic has been hurting her and she told me that he raped her last night! You have to keep her away from that man or who knows what will happen to her!" Amirah said in a rush.

Jafar sighed and gazed lazily at his snake staff. "Dearest, you know that I only keep those who are of use to me. If she is to not serve Ulic, I'm not sure why I should keep her alive."

Amirah became upset by his words. "She's my sister, Jafar. She has a perfectly good reason to live!" she yelled.

Jafar narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "And why is that?"

Amirah stood highly with her arms crossed. "Because if she dies, I'll have no reason to live." Jafar glared maliciously at her. "Are you suggesting taking your own life?"

"If that is what must be done, yes," Amirah said, while keeping a brave face.

"And what about _me_, Amirah? How do think _I'd_ feel if you simply died for someone you've only recently gotten back together with a couple of days ago?" Jafar nearly shouted.

"She's been a part of my life, too! My life doesn't have to always center around you!" Amirah screamed on the verge of tears. With Jafar's rage building up inside him, he quickly raised his hand to hit her. Amirah shut her eyes and flinched instinctively, preparing for the worst. But, nothing happened. She opened one eye to see him beginning to lower his hand back down. His anger washed away from his face to annoyance. Then, he embraced Amirah in his arms in a fierce grip, with one hand holding her hair and the other holding her waist.

"Damn you, Amirah. Why do you have to be so fiery all the time? And out of nowhere, nonetheless." Jafar rubbed her back in comfort. "I'll talk to him. Though, I can't promise you anything. He is a great leader and I need him. But, I'll see what I can do."

Amirah felt tears stream down her eyes, her resentment and worry filling each drop. "Do whatever you can," she whispered in his shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

**Raven: Chapter twenty-two is coming up, so, here it is!**

***enter Aladdin***

**Karona: Oh my god! You're Aladdin!**

**Ron: Oh, great. Another guy to be jealous of.**

**Jafar: What is that filthy street rat doing here?**

**Aladdin: I heard that you were spotted in this area hiding a body. And I know you tend to cause trouble. *sees Karona and grins* Hey, how are you?**

**Karona: *blushes* I'm good.**

**Raven: Listen you're going to have to leave because I – **

**Aladdin: Wow, what's this? A story? *goes to computer and reads* Wait…I die?**

**Raven: Ah ah ah…disappear. There's a distinction.**

**Jafar: **_**I**_** say it's a happy ending.**

**Raven: Jafar, can I see your snake staff real quick?**

**Jafar: Why?**

**Raven: Just let me see it.**

**Aladdin: Who's Ulic? Is he going to kill that girl?**

***THWACK…Aladdin falls on the ground from blunt object***

**Raven: *places staff over shoulder* Sorry, Aladdin. I do like you. But I'm afraid I like this story more. I wouldn't want it to screw up.**

~Twenty-Two

Daja covered herself with a blanket that had been lying on the bed. The room was getting cold and she was shivering underneath it. Hours have gone by since Ulic had left her in this room and many thoughts have been going through her head. She hated Ulic. She hated Jafar. She hated herself. If only she had fought harder against them. She and Amirah would have been out of the palace a long time ago. And Razoul. She feared for him greatly. What if he really did die?

"Oh, Razoul." For the first time since Jeemal had died, she cried in her hands. She had lost her dignity and another man she had feelings for in the same night. She wondered if she'll ever smile again. Her whole life had been nothing but fighting to be happy. Maybe it was time to stop fighting…

The door slammed open. "Daja? Are you in here?" called a familiar voice.

"Razoul! You're alive!" Daja shouted enthusiastically. Razoul ran up to her and held her in his arms. "I'm so glad to see you. I thought you'd died," she cried.

"It's alright now. I'm here. Everything's going to be fine." Razoul consoled. He then noticed that she was completely naked with a collar on. He began to get enraged. "I knew he was hurting you. I knew it! I'll kill him," he growled.

"No. If you kill him I'll never forgive you," Daja responded.

Razoul seemed confused. Daja smiled. "He's mine to kill. I want revenge on him."

"But how are you going to do that? He's powerful now and even I don't think I can handle him. He said he'd hurt you if I tried anything." Razoul's voice was filled with concern.

"I have a pretty good idea on what I should do, but I'm not sure yet. I'd have to speak with Jafar to initiate the plan."

"But why?"

"You'll have to trust me."

Voices were heard from down the hall. It was Ulic with some other guards. "Quickly! Hide!"

Razoul looked at Daja. "We'll get out of this somehow," he said. "I'll help you. I won't let you down." They kissed each other and Razoul hid under the bed.

Daja looked at the door to find Ulic walking in. "Hmm. One of the servants must have left this door open. I'll execute him later." He grinned evilly at Daja. "Well, well. I trust that you've been good?" Daja simply lowered her head, not wanting to look at him.

"Aw, don't be silent on me, now. You've had a few choice and rather unpleasant things to say to me last night." He slid on top of her. Daja held her breath. "Maybe I should make you talk." He kissed her violently before a servant interrupted him.

"Ulic, sir. Jafar wants to see you."

Ulic rolled his eyes. "Of all times to…fine. Tell him I'll be there." The guard nodded and left. Ulic turned to Daja and smiled. "You're coming with me," he said as he yanked on the collar. He unchained her from the bed and pulled her out of the room, leaving Razoul with many ideas of how to torture the despicable monster.

"Ulic, it has been brought to my attention that you have been rather abusive with the new servant girl. Is this true?" Jafar questioned before him with Amirah by his side.

Ulic chuckled. He was holding onto Daja by the arm. "I wouldn't say that she's a servant more than she is a pleasure slave. And let me tell you, she does a great job with that."

Amirah was shaking badly from his words. She covered her mouth to keep herself from crying aloud.

Jafar sighed. "So, it is true. I'm afraid I'll have to place her under another guard's care, then. One I can trust. Razoul and she seem to get along better than you two can."

Ulic became furious. "That ape wouldn't have a chance with this girl. He's too soft on her!"

Jafar narrowed his eyes at him. "And you have been a bit too severe with her. Look. She's bruising around her neck. Razoul will take her from here."

Daja stepped forward not wanting to show her excitement from the news. "Your highness, if I may have a suggestion."

Jafar looked at her quizzically. "What is it, girl?"

"Switching me with another guard won't be enough. I'd like to challenge Ulic to a duel."

Everyone stared at her in surprise. Her face hardened. "To the death."

Jafar laughed in amusement. "You're willing to go against _him_? Come now, Daja. You cannot be serious."

Razoul was not as amused. One of them would die and there's a half of a chance that Daja will be the victim.

"Yes, I'm serious. I want a chance to kill him."

Ulic's face went red with anger. "So, you want it that way, do you?"

Jafar interjected before Ulic decided to kill her on the spot. "Very well. This should entertain me greatly. What do you think, dearest?" He turned to his wife. "Would you want your sister in this battle?"

Amirah, not one to embarrass Daja any further with her worry, said, "If that is what she wants." Daja thanked her silently with a smile.

"Then it's settled. You two get ready for battle, tonight. Tomorrow, the fight will commence."

**Author's Note:**

**Raven: What do you think, guys? Will Daja or Ulic win? Next chapter, we'll find out. Things are about to go down!**


	23. Chapter 23

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

**Raven: This is it! The big fight! Ulic and Daja are about to battle each other so hard, that those of you with weak stomachs and easily averted eyes will need to leave immediately.**

**Ron: I'm getting out of here!**

**Raven: Too late! It's coming!**

**Karona: Woo!**

**Raven: But first, a romantic moment.**

**Karona: Aww…**

~Twenty-Three

Razoul and Daja were now in Jasmine's room. Jasmine listened to what has been happening and that her father is alive and well in a separate, locked-up room.

"You're joking! You can't fight him! It's way too dangerous!" Jasmine cried.

Daja argued, "I've been fighting for many years and it's all led up to this moment. Besides, this is part of the plan to get us out of all out of here."

"But how?" asked Jasmine. "Security is thick around the palace. How could we possibly escape?"

"Simple. All of the guards and Jafar will be there. They'll be too distracted by our fight. So while they're watching us, Razoul will sneak out of the arena with the sultan, who will also be there, as I've heard, and you. He will take you to the palace gates and order the guards to let you out for 'exile'. You will escort them out, then meet me at the entry way out of the village once I am done."

Razoul spoke up. "But what if you don't win?" he asked with a twinge of worry in his voice. He held on to her shoulders gently.

Daja thought for a moment. "If I'm not over there by nightfall…" she looked up at him and smiled. "…just go. Okay?" Razoul's were watering.

"Daja, just let me take your place. I can take him!" he yelled.

"No," she said firmly. "This is my fight. And if I win…_when_ I win, I need to try to convince Amirah to come with us."

Jasmine shifted where she sat. She didn't seem to like the last part. Daja spoke calmly to her, "Jasmine, Amirah has been thinking of us and cares a lot about us, you know? She had to beg Jafar to spare our lives. Her presence and his love for her is what's keeping us alive."

"I know," said Jasmine. "I just don't want to be near anyone close to Jafar. He took Aladdin away from me! I'm not sure I can even see her," she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't have Amirah pay for what Jafar has done. _She_ didn't lock you away_. She_ didn't take Aladdin. _She_ didn't place the city in jeopardy. _He_ did. Take your anger out on him. Not her." Daja's tone was serious. Jasmine pursed her lips together.

"We have to go, Daja. You need rest for tomorrow," Razoul stated.

"Right. Let's go. Good night, Jasmine. You need your sleep, too."

Jasmine nodded. "See you tomorrow." She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to sleep.

Soon, Daja and Razoul made their way to her room. They were alone. They both saw the bed. Daja turned to Razoul. "Sleep with me," she demanded.

Razoul smiled. "You know I will." He kissed her and fell down on the bed with her. Quickly they both took off each other's clothes.

"Ow! Razoul, your damn sword poked me in the leg."

He laughed. "Sorry."

That night, they made love with each other for the first and possibly the last time.

Her ears felt like they were bleeding.

Daja entered the fully lit arena. The whole city decided to come. Apparently, violence was their source of entertainment. In front of her was Ulic. He was in battle attire like she was. Razoul had picked hers out and dressed her in it.

Ulic's eyes were red with a hunger for blood. Her blood. Daja looked up at her sister, who, as usual, was right by Jafar. She looked up at Razoul, who nodded his head, meaning that the plan is commenced. Lastly, she spotted Jasmine and the sultan close by each other in chains as they looked at her with worry.

She needed to win.

A guard went over the guidelines of the duel. Then, he gave the command.

"Battle start!"

Daja quickly unsheathed her sword, but Ulic was already sprinting toward her, sword in hand. His scream didn't distract her one bit as she dodged to the left with a barrel roll. She took back her stance and watched as Ulic turned back to her, face filled with rage. He charged to her again. This time Daja attempted to swing her sword, however, both swords came into contact with each other, blocking both their attacks. Ulic slowly gained the upper hand by leaning over her. Daja backfired, using all her strength to push him to the ground.

The audience cheered. Ulic got back up and smiled. "You're mine, whore." He, once again, ran toward her, planning to slice her in half. Immediately, Daja bent backwards just as the blade was about to cut open her stomach. The cold metal of the blade brushed against the tip of her nose. She lifted herself back up and swung her sword backward. With her eyes forced shut, she felt the sword hit a part of his body. She whipped around to find his body collapsing to the ground as his head rolled on the floor.

"Daja Ahmadahl wins the battle!" The throng of the city cheered for the woman warrior, though, she didn't pay any mind to it. She looked up again and saw that Razoul and the others were nowhere in sight. Daja sighed. They were out. They were safe.

Jafar demanded that the guards clean up the mess on the battle floor. He turned to Amirah, who was beaming ear to ear. She looked at him and asked, "Can I see her?"

He wasn't too thrilled with having lost Ulic. But he let her go, anyway. She ran out of the stands and met her in the stairwell leading to the arena. "You've done wonderful!" Amirah hugged her tightly. Daja felt proud for a second, then told Amirah, "Listen, there is something you need to know. It concerns both of us and – "

"Where are Jasmine and the sultan?" Jafar yelled out. "Go find them, you idiots!" he instructed the guards. They both heard the sounds of feet rushing out of the area.

Amirah looked at Daja with wide eyes. "They've escaped!"

"Yes, I know. This battle was done to ensure that everyone gets out of here. Including you."

"Me? I can't leave, though. I can't leave him."

"By Allah, Amirah! Just come with me!" Daja grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out of the palace with her protesting in the process. Finally, they both came upon the palace doors, which were still open from Razoul taking the others out. "Come on! Let's go!" Daja yelled. Amirah simply followed behind, knowing that there was no fighting her strong grip. They both ran to the exit, Daja's head filled with adrenaline and the sense of freedom.

However, when they went just past the gates, Amirah collapsed to the ground. She was screaming a blood-curdling scream. "Amirah!" Daja cried. She ran back toward her, but a familiar dark figure came up in smoke behind Amirah, forcing her to stop in her tracks. Jafar and Daja were staring each other down challengingly.

"Well, it appears that you're a thief, too, stealing my most sacred treasure." He looked down smiling evilly at his queen, as she was still yelling out in pain. Amirah looked down at her right leg, where it hurt so much and screamed again. On her ankle, where she had her injury not so long ago, a tattoo of a large snake was constricting her, causing the muscle to slowly crush the bone. It was the black cobra from her dream.

She looked up at him. "Jafar, please make it stop!" Amirah yelled with tears streaming down her eyes.

He smirked. "As you wish." He bent down and grabbed her left ankle, then pulled her back a few feet from the gates. Amirah laid there shaking and panting as her ankle began to recover again.

Daja couldn't believe the scene she had just witnessed. "You sick monster! I swear by my sister's life, I will kill you!"

Jafar chuckled. "Go ahead and kill me. Though, I think there is something you should know. I love Amirah. I love her to an extent that I made sure to take certain precautions as to her never leaving my side."

Daja breathed heavily with blinding anger. "Just what would those 'precautions' be?" she asked, surprised that she could form words.

"Firstly, what you see before you is a spell I've casted on her ankle. If she so much as takes a step away from the palace, the snake upon it will crush her. Only bringing her back to me will make her able to walk." His smile grew wider as Daja clenched her teeth together.

"Secondly, unbeknownst to her, I have immortalized us both. That way, not only will we rule this land together, but not even Death will claim her as his own." Amirah felt herself getting sick from his explanations. She was still lying helplessly on the ground, but she managed to lift herself up a little to where she could see Daja beginning to have a conniption.

"And thirdly," Jafar said. "A couple of nights ago, when we made love, I've used my magical abilities to make her even more one with me. If you stab that sword of yours into me, she feels the pain, as well. If you kill me, you kill her. The best advantage to this spell is that it doesn't apply to me. I can do whatever I wish with her." Daja went from angry to frightened as she took in those words.

"You cursed her." She whispered in a shaky voice.

"Maybe so," he admitted. "But, at least now, she knows her place."

Amirah couldn't bear what he was saying. She was completely under his control. Not only was she his wife…he had made her his prisoner. Just then, she saw him slowly raise his staff, which glowed that red glow. "Now, I don't want you injuring her again. I'll have to have you disposed of."

Instinctively, Amirah called out, "Run, Daja! Run!"

Daja dodged the red blast and ran out of the village. She didn't have the time to cry at that moment. But, Amirah did. She broke down, feeling in her heart that that was the last time she'd see her sister alive again.

Jafar came up to her and picked her off of the ground. Knowing that it was futile to fight him, Amirah remained still in his arms, as he carried her back inside. Each step made her fear more of her upcoming eternal fate.


	24. Chapter 24

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: **

**Raven: So, I'm in a super good mood because I just got my first tattoo! It's a small group of vines with thorns on them. It's placed on the back of my neck. It's black. It's bad-ass. 'Nough said.**

**Jafar: It looks quite lovely on you.**

**Raven: *super blush***

**Karona: Wow! It's looks so pretty!**

**Harry: Yeah! Here, let me see what it feels like…**

**Raven: Ah! No! It's still healing, silly!**

**Harry: Alright! Geez…**

**Raven: Sorry that it's been awhile. Finals are a huge pain in the butt. Here's chapter twenty-four!**

~Twenty-Four

Daja ran as fast as she could away from the blast of Jafar's snake staff. She headed for the way out of Agrabah to find Razoul and the others.

When he saw Daja, Razoul smiled. "You made it!" Daja ran up to him and let him embrace her. He evaluated her clothing. "Oh, Daja! You're bleeding to death!"

"It's okay. It's Ulic's."

Razoul turned from worried to excited in a second. Jasmine and the sultan cheered. However, Daja looked rather solemnly. "Daja?" Jasmine asked. "What's wrong? You won!"

The sultan nodded. "Excellent work, Daja. You make a great warrior!"

Daja didn't answer.

Razoul appeared to be concerned for her. "What is it?"

"I couldn't save her."

Jasmine explained with an understanding tone, "Daja, I told you, Amirah would not want to leave."

"It's not that!" she yelled, throwing everybody off. "She was right behind me! But that disgusting man casted these spells on her so that she won't be able to leave!" She fell on her knees and sobbed in her hands. Razoul helped her up and tried to speak with her. Though he knew it was no use consoling her. The next best thing to do was to get as far away from the city as they possibly could.

"Come. We need to go get help. We cannot fight this alone."

Jasmine shouted, "Right! We need help to stop Jafar from bringing harm to Agrabah. There's a city over to the east forty miles from here. If we can get there soon, we may be able to form an alliance."

They all agreed and started away from the stormy-clouded city toward the small light in the sky that they assumed to be the sun.

When Amirah was placed on the bed, her ankle was still throbbing from the pain. She felt so numb, she couldn't move. Jafar sat down beside her and lightly brushed his fingers across her arm.

"It seems my little angel was about to fly away," he said soothingly. He kissed her on the cheek.

Amirah was staring off into space. "W-w-why?" she asked weakly.

He chuckled. "I told your sister, already. I love you. There's no way you were ever going to leave me."

"I wasn't trying to leave."

"I know."

"So, why…"

"Just to be safe."

Jafar came on top of her and caressed her cheek. "You're definitely safe, now." He kissed her multiple times as he began to undress her. Amirah tried to stop him.

"You tried to kill Daja, Jafar,"

"Would you quit over-reacting? I only meant to scare her off." He continued to undress her. Then, he heard Amirah start to cry.

"Please. I need to be with my sister. If there was any way, I could-"

Jafar hissed. "No, Amirah. You are not to leave me. This is where you will reside the rest of your days. When I'm finished with you, no one will dare to take you again." Amirah didn't resist any further, though she was still crying. After he finished, he undressed himself. Drinking in her tears, he began to thrust himself inside her. Jafar was gentle, but Amirah still whimpered underneath him.

Jafar looked at her intently. He watched as she arching against him rhythmically. "Look at me," he demanded while he continued to move with her. She opened her watering eyes to meet his.

"You are never escaping me. Your sister can keep coming in to get you, but you're never getting out." He whispered in her ear. "You belong to me and only me." Then, Jafar bit down on her neck. Hard. Amirah realized that Jafar had grown snake fangs. She yelled out as his teeth clamped down hard on her skin. Blood was flowing slowly out of her. He was marking her. The cobra was marking his mate. She loved this hold of her. Every second he kept his teeth on her, her body felt hotter and hotter.

Jafar finally let go and licked the blood clean off of her neck. He returned to human form and got them both up to their knees. Amirah almost collapsed back on the bed from exhaustion, but Jafar didn't let her. Tears were still rolling down her face. "You're not done just yet, my dear. Turn around."

Amirah ignored the pain in her neck and turned to face the headboard of the bed. Jafar thrusted himself in her again with them still on their knees. His hand reached underneath her folds. His other hand was grasping her neck lightly, yet in a threatening way. "Tell me you love me," he hissed hauntingly.

She continued to cry. Jafar gripped her neck tighter. "Tell me."

Choking back a sob, she whispered her love for him. He let her go and she fell upon the bed gasping for air. She held her breath for who knew how long.

Amirah turned over to look at him. "I may love you. But I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me."

Jafar lied down and wrapped his arm around her. "I guess how you feel about me doesn't matter. With the three spells cast upon you, I needn't worry about you wandering off."

Then he whispered in her ear, making Amirah's skin chill, "I don't need a genie to grant myself three wishes anymore."


	25. Chapter 25

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

**Raven: Sorry that I've been taking longer to update. Graduation is coming up and I've been filling out job applications. Guess where my number one place to work at is? Barnes and Noble, of course! That or the library.**

**Karona: That's awesome and everything, but friggin' update!**

**Raven: Okay, okay! Chapter Twenty-Five is up!**

**Harry: About time.**

**Ron: Um…guys, can I leave?**

**Karona: Aw, Ronnie-poo, why?**

**Ron: Jafar keeps looking at me funny…it's like he wants to kill me.**

**Raven: Yeah, why do you do that?**

**Jafar: Ron, you're afraid of spiders, correct?**

**Ron: Um…**

**Jafar: Well, one's been sitting atop your head for the past ten minutes.**

**Ron: AH! GET IT OFF!**

**Karona: *swats it off* You didn't you say anything before!**

**Jafar: *smiles and shrugs* It was amusing. **

**Raven: That's my man.**

~Twenty-Five

Each of the four walked across the hot sands of the desert in silence. They were away from the thundering clouds that have been dominating Agrabah for the past few days. Now, the heat of the sun was blazing down on their skin. The long trek through the landscape has made them all very tired. The sultan was the first to set himself down.

He asked, "How long do any of you think it'd be until nightfall?" The sultan didn't care about getting to the other city at this point. He just needed nighttime to come soon.

Daja replied wearily, "I believe it's still early in the morning. I don't think the sun will sleep for another ten hours." She heard rustling in the sand and looked down. A snake was slithering in the sand. Without thinking, she tried to stomp her foot hard on it. Unfortunately for her, it got away before she could make contact with it. She gripped onto the handle of her sword to pull it out, but Razoul stopped her.

He chuckled, "Save your energy for the snake that's actually worth it." Daja smiled. Her anger had always subsided whenever he was around. Even though it has only been a few days, he's been a really good friend to her.

"Thanks, Razoul," she said softly. She let go of the handle and sat on the grains of sand. Razoul sat beside her.

"Everyone, we can't sit down, right now. We have to keep going!" Jasmine cried. "We're probably already halfway there."

The sultan interjected, "Jasmine, we need to rest. Even you do, dearest, at least for a little while."

Jasmine sighed and sat down with her father. Sweat was pouring down her face in heat and anticipation. "This is ridiculous," she muttered. "How are we going to make it in this heat?"

Daja, who always seemed to have an answer to every problem, was now clueless as to what to do. She brought her face to her knees to avoid the bright sunlight. Razoul's hand was felt placed on her back.

Then, a zipping sound was heard and Daja's head shot up. "Did you hear that?"

Jasmine looked up. "Yes, I did."

"So did I," answered Razoul.

"Me, too," said the sultan.

The noise came from the sky. They all looked around to see what it was.

Razoul could see a tiny object in the sky. "What's that?" Everyone looked where he was pointing and saw it. The object was coming closer and closer to them.

"Could it be?" Jasmine asked herself with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

When it finally came to full view, they saw that it was a… monkey on a flying carpet? _What? _Daja thought. Jasmine smiled. "Carpet! Abu! You're alive!" She ran to them and hugged them both. They were all apparently happy to see each other. Everyone else was confused as to who they were. Jasmine introduced them to each other. "They are both Aladdin's friends. They can help us." She leaned to carpet. "Do you think you can fly us to a village we need to get to?" The carpet made what seemed to be a nodding motion. Jasmine beamed. "Everyone, climb onto carpet. He can carry all of us!"

Daja, Razoul, and the sultan looked at each other. They reluctantly got on board while trying their best to make room for everyone. When everyone was settled, they all held on with Jasmine at the front. "Let's go. We're heading east to the city of Chankri!" The carpet took off causing the other to panic for a moment before settling on the idea that they were actually riding on a magic, flying carpet. _What? _Daja thought again.

Amirah woke up to find that this time, Jafar was still with her on the bed with his arm still around her. She reached her hand up to the bite of her neck and recoiled it when she felt pain from it being touched. The bite mark was so deep, it was probably going to scar. That's what he wanted. Being as quiet as she could, Amirah snuck out of bed and got herself dressed in a night gown. She decided to look out the balcony of their bedroom, so she headed that way. Though, walking was difficult, feeling as sore as she was from the passion that took place just hours ago.

When she finally made it to the railing of the balcony, she gripped on tightly to it to make sure she didn't fall. Amirah steadied herself and rested her arms on the rail while staring off into the horizon. No trace of Daja could be found. She was gone. A tear traced down her cheek. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She had caused all this. She let this happen and her choice had affected everyone around her. Daja, Jasmine…everyone. The worst part is that she'd still prefer this over the other choice – to stay away from him. Amirah knew she should hate him, but she couldn't. She loved him still. His dark eyes, his smile, his _voice_. She trembled at the last thought. His voice was what she loved most about him. Amirah sighed. _What's wrong with me?_

She looked up at the sky above the desert that was not filled with clouds. It was evening.

Amirah jumped at Jafar's voice. "If I'd have known you were coming out here, I would have joined you."

She blushed and answered, "I didn't want to disturb you." She kept facing out to the city, but she sensed his presence getting closer to her. Jafar rubbed the bite on her neck with his thumb and Amirah gasped. He smirked and kissed it lightly. "So beautiful," he whispered. He saw that Amirah was shaking a little. "Aren't you cold?" he chuckled, seeing that she was only wearing her night gown. She shook her head. Jafar undid his cape and wrapped it around her. Amirah held onto it and let Jafar hold her.

"Jafar, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Amirah thought carefully of her question until she finally asked, "Why do you love me?"

Jafar was a bit taken aback from the question. He looked to the sky and took a deep breath, wondering how to answer. Finally, he said, "I've been a man of solitude for quite a long time. I've never actually been in love before and I don't believe I was loved by anyone else for the sixty-one years of my life. All I've ever felt for anyone was envy and hatred. When I saw how much you trusted your life in my hands, I knew I was responsible for you. And when I saw those scars on your back, I knew I wanted to protect you. To hold you. To make sure you were safe. The only way I could make sure of that is you always being by my side. That's why I casted those spells on you. I want to be with you, even in death, should it come our way." Instantly, Amirah felt ashamed. This man really loved her. But, was it love? He was very possessive of her, especially with the mark that now forever takes place on her neck. She concluded that he did love her, though he showed it in that wrong way. She saddened, knowing she couldn't change that flaw. Relief washed over her knowing that it could be worse. He would not hit her like any other husband probably would. Her father would hit her.

Suddenly, she was turned to face him. "I love you, Amirah Mansur," he spoke strongly. Amirah tilted her head, confused. "That's your marriage name, my dear. I guess I've should have said something earlier," he said amusingly. He ran his hand down her face and pulled her into a kiss. Amirah gripped onto him, wishing they'd stay in this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

**Raven: Yes, his name is now Jafar Mansur. The surname means "victorious" and "triumphant".**

**Jafar: Hmm…it has a nice ring to it.**

**Raven: I hope you guys think sixty-one is a fitting age for him. That's just how old **_**I**_** see him.**

**Harry: Sixty-one? He's way too old for you girls.**

**Karona: Maybe so, but hey, it **_**is**_** Jafar.**

**Raven: Yeah. If it were another man, I'd flip out. It just wouldn't happen for me in our world.**

**Karona: Agreed. That'd be creepy.**

**Raven: Hope you guys like this chapter. Your thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26

Golden Eyes

**Raven: Here we are with Chapter Twenty-Six.**

**Karona: So Daja and the gang are heading for the city of Chankri. What's it like over there?**

**Raven: You'll see. It's not a pleasant place.**

**Karona: Figures with you.**

**Raven: *smiles***

**Karona: Gee, I wonder if Aladdin will ever reappear?**

**Jafar and Raven: He isn't.**

**Karona: …oh.**

**Raven: Yeah. Sorry to disappoint you, Aladdin fans, but he will absolutely NOT come back. Not in **_**my**_** story. Though he will be mentioned at times throughout the story.**

~Twenty-Six

It was nighttime when the carpet got everyone to the city entrance of Chankri. Their relief was cut short by the gloomy sight of the city. They went to the streets and looked around. It was mostly run-down and deserted. The streets were filled with rats and stray cats. The windows of the villagers' home had torn blankets used for curtains. Daja kept seeing a pair of eyes peering through them.

Razoul said in a hushed tone, "Princess, how exactly are the people here going to help us?"

Jasmine snapped, "This wasn't the city of Chankri that I remembered. It was a thriving area full of happy people."

Daja nodded. "Yes, I remember this place. They always served food and spices from around the world. I once resided here for a while. It was not like this when I left. So, what could have torn this place down?"

The sultan spoke up. "We better head for the palace. Maybe the ruler will tell us of what has happened."

They walked to the palace, which was also in bad condition. The each of the marble roofs were slightly cracked. The wooden main doors were broken in half and holes, large and small, decorated the grey walls.

They climbed through the holes of the door and saw that the inside was not any better. The rugs were torn. It appeared that all the valuables that were once here were now gone. Strangely, the lights of the torches and candles were on.

Daja gripped onto the handle of her sword. "Everyone, I have a feeling that we're not alone."

Razoul agreed. "Stay close. We don't know who now resides here, but I know it cannot be anyone good."

They all went toward the throne. Soon, they were all in the middle of the throne room when they heard whispering.

And then silence.

Jasmine called out, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Hush, Jasmine!" whispered the sultan.

But out of nowhere, a large band of thieves encircled them with whoops and hollers. Daja and Razoul instantly unsheathed their swords. "Stand back!" Razoul shouted at the others.

A booming voice called out from behind the throne. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Intruders?" They all turned toward the throne to find a tall man with brownish-black hair, a bit of gray in it, with a short beard and moustache. He wore a blue and black ensemble with a blue cape.

Jasmine was lost for a moment. That man looked so familiar. So much like Aladdin…

Jasmine called out, "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I am Cassim. I am the King of Thieves."

"So, you're telling me that you couldn't manage to keep a monkey and a _rug_ imprisoned?" Jafar asked crossly to a worried guard. He tensed in fear.

"My apologies, sire."

Jafar pinched the temple between his eyes in frustration. "They were _chained_. How could they have escaped, you fool?" he shouted.

"Well, you see, the monkey kept making hollering noises, so, I went to calm him down. Then, the monkey jumped on my head and I couldn't get him off. That's when the carpet somehow slipped out of his chain. It came up from behind me and tied me up with some rope nearby and it freed the monkey. That's when they both escaped." The guard bit on his lip in nervousness.

Jafar inhaled sharply and exhaled loudly. He turned to Amirah, who had been chewing on her nails, possibly because she felt pity for the guard. She of all people knew that anyone serving him that slipped up would pay. He didn't even hesitate in trying to kill Razoul for resisting him. But he decided to spare this boy. He didn't feel like scaring his wife."Hmm… those rats were of no use to me anyway. Get out of my sight. You are dismissed."

The guard bowed and quickly walked away.

Jafar held onto Amirah's hands. "You should really stop biting yourself. You're hands feel much better on me when they're not calloused with your teeth."

Amirah blushed. "Where do you think they are?"

He smirked. "Probably looking for that street rat and that jester of a genie. The search would be useless. They'll never find them."

A couple of guards had walked in with a small group of rugged men. "Sire, these men are wanted for thievery. We found them wondering through the alleys."

"Excellent. Is the leader obtained as well?"

"Yes. A man named Abis-Mal."

"Send them to the dungeons," he commanded indifferently.

The little man named Abis-Mal kept struggling. "You'll pay for this! I _will_ have my riches! I'll be richer than _you_! I'll – " But, they were all already escorted out of the throne room by the time he was finished speaking.

Jafar looked after them strangely. "How odd to think that that little, annoying man is to be named a leader," he commented while petting Amirah's hair.

After a moment, Amirah gasped and clutched onto her stomach. Jafar held onto her in shock. "Darling, what is it?"

"N-nothing. I just feel a little achy is all. I'm just going to sit down for a moment."

Jafar nodded and let her sit down on the throne while he attended to other matters. Amirah sat down in fear. She knew exactly what was happening. A child was inside her. Their child. Jafar will find out sooner or later, but that dream with the baby still frightened her. It was clear in her dream that Jafar was going to show his much darker side again when the child is born. But why? How could such an innocent baby girl make Jafar that way? She decided not to tell Jafar of the dream ever and of the baby for right now. The latter news would have to wait another time until she could figure out how to help him, the child, and herself.


	27. Chapter 27

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: Sorry guys! I've been very busy. Here's chapter 27. Please don't be mad at me! **

~Twenty-Seven

Daja and the others as well as carpet and Abu were still huddled closely from the thieves. Jasmine looked at the leader quizzically. What was it about him that intrigued her so much? Her father kept Jasmine behind him protectively.

Meanwhile, Daja whispered to Razoul, "How many do you think there are?"

Razoul replied quietly, "Does it matter? We are outnumbered!"

Caseem, the one who calls himself the leader, stepped forth to greet them. "I see you have found the forgotten city of Chankri! Well, it was the city of Chankri before we raided it and have decided to take it over. To tell you all the truth, we grew tired of our last hideout."

The sultan grew angry. "You did this to Chankri? This city has been a vital ally for many generations!" he yelled challengingly.

Jasmine stepped forward, too. "What did you do to the people? If you have killed any of them, I swear to Allah you will pay!"

Caseem only chuckled at their threats. "My dear, they ran out of town when they first saw us. Even the so-called 'almighty' king and his poor excuse for a son ran off. It's hard to believe that they were ever an ally at all." A silence fell upon them all before he asked, "Might I ask for your names?"

The sultan spoke up first. "I am Rachen Abadi, former sultan of Agrabah, and my daughter, my soldiers, and I have been travelling far in search of allies to claim my beloved city back!"

Caseem raised his eyebrows in interest. "The city of Agrabah? That's interesting. So, what have you done to make the people overthrow you, little man?"

Jasmine snapped, "Don't talk to my father that way! He was a kind ruler and a great one to his people. You would be lucky to be a subject of his! Our reign was taken by an evil man and we are determined to get it back!"

Caseem rolled his eyes. "I take it that you're the princess, then," he droned, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I am," she replied, placing her hands on her hips.

Caseem chuckled and evaluated his nails. "Well, forgive me for the accusation. I don't take kindly to royalty."

Razoul spoke up, "And we don't take kindly to thieves where we come from!"

Caseem shot back, "At least our reign wasn't stolen by one."

Daja interjected, "Listen! Let's just get back and find another city, already. Agrabah's in danger!"

Caseem narrowed his eyes. "And what makes you think that you are leaving?" The thieves were still encircled around them like vultures. Daja yelled, "Release us or we shall - !"

"You'll what? Run straight into our swords? Take them to the dungeons!"

Jasmine groaned. "Not there again!"

They all had no choice but to be led by the thieves to their new home.

Amirah was out in the palace gardens with Rajah, who was still in the form of a kitten. He had apparently grown use to his new way of life and would play with her and be petted by her.

"Come on, Rajah!" Amirah called out. The cat ran forward to her and leapt into her arms. She cuddled him and laughed heartily.

Jafar stood by and watched her play with him. She always amazed him. Even after that magical night when he had taken her innocence, she was still pure to him. The gleam in her golden eyes would never leave those wondrous orbs of hers. And seeing that mark on her neck made her look all the more sweeter. Amirah was his and only his. No one else would touch the girl but himself.

"Sire!"

Jafar turned around to see a guard running toward him. "The thieves! They have all escaped! They are headed for the throne and are planning to take over the city right now!"

Infuriated, Jafar turned to his wife and yelled, "Amirah, come with me now! The palace is under attack by those pests!" Amirah grabbed Rajah into her arms and ran to him. They headed for the throne room with the other guards, but none of the thieves were there yet. "Stay with me, dearest. Who knows where they are right now?"

As if on cue, the thieves descended downward from the ceiling with ropes and shouting out battle cries. They all landed and surrounded them.

Jafar yelled, "How dare you all break free after I've spared you from execution!"

Abis-Mal laughed. "What are going to do, eh? Use your snake thingy and bonk us on the head with it?" He and the other thieves laughed at his joke. They clearly did not understand Jafar's mighty power. A wicked smile took place on his lips. "You really wouldn't want me to do that."

Abis-Mal sat on the throne and leaned back on it, making Jafar's blood boil. "Oh? And why is that?"

Jafar whispered to Amirah, "Close your eyes." She did so before hearing a buzzing sound. After opening them, she saw that on the throne were remains of a skeleton that have crumbled into a heap. The rest of the thieves stared at the staff for a moment and then they sprinted back for the dungeons. Amirah sighed, knowing that no one else would have to get killed. Seeing one pile of bones was enough.

Jafar held onto Amirah. "Are you alright, my love?"

She laughed. "Yes, I'm fine. Ah!" Amirah toppled over again and landed in Jafar's arms. "Amirah!"

"It's alright…." She murmured, not wanting to cause panic.

"No, it most certainly is _not_ alright! What's wrong?"

Amirah looked upon him and gave him a weak smile, "Jafar, I… I think I'm pregnant."


	28. Chapter 28

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: I want to thank rocketqueen99 for the awesome review! You're awesome! ****Here's chapter twenty-eight!**

~Twenty-Eight

Jafar stared at her with shock in his dark eyes. "You… are pregnant?"

Amirah nodded. "Yes."

He glared at her. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Amirah looked down in shame and stayed silent. She couldn't respond, knowing that mentioning the dream would be inevitable. But, Jafar shook her violently. "Tell me!" Amirah began to break down crying on the floor. Jafar turned to a nearby guard. "Take her to my chambers! And make sure she stays there!" The guard nodded and picked her up to take her away.

* * *

Amirah panted in the guards arms and whimpered at the pains in her stomach. She was laid down onto the bed and the guard left. Clutching her stomach, she felt the baby continually kicking inside her. A sudden contraction made her gasp out.

"Uhnnn!" She flipped over to her side and held still. Amirah knew that she needed a distraction. Any distraction. Thankfully, she thought of starting on thinking of names. Obviously, the baby will be a girl. What will she name her?

Uzza?

Takia?

Ayeh?

Amirah knew that choosing a name would need to be discussed with her husband. But, she needed to keep her mind off the constant pain from the contraction.

* * *

Jafar went to sit on the throne after magically making the skeleton disappear. He settled down and thought over the situation. He was still unsure of what to think of the sudden news. His wife was pregnant. He was to become a father.

He knew he was to be happy with Amirah giving him an heir. But, why did she have to keep it a secret? Her stomach isn't swollen all that much. She couldn't have been in labor that long, though, why did she have to keep it a secret? What could she want to hide? He became suspicious and thought of asking her about it later.

Jafar smiled. His child will soon be born. And soon that child will rule over Agrabah alongside him. Of course, Jafar and Amirah are now immortal. Someday, he will conquer other parts of the world and leave them to the child. Then, he and Amirah will have other children that will rule over the rest of the earth. He will become immortal and unstoppable.

He got up and headed over to their room. She will tell him why she had kept their child a secret, even if he had to interrogate her. Jafar smirked. Deep down, his idea of persuading her to talk seemed more appealing to him than her immediately submitting.

* * *

"Anything?" Daja asked as she and the others searched all the walls. They all shook their heads and Daja sat down in resignation. "It looks like there is no way out of _this_ dungeon."

Razoul sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "We'll be fine. We still have each other and we'll make it out of this."

Meanwhile, Jasmine was sitting by the bars in deep thought. That man named Caseem. His face stuck to her mind for so long. His playful grin. The light in his eyes. That rugged face. He looked so similar to Aladdin. But, why?

"Jasmine, dear? What's wrong?" said Rachen.

Jasmine gave him a fake smile. "It's nothing, father. I was just thinking."

"About him?"

Jasmine looked down on the stone floor and nodded. "I miss him so much. I just wish there was a way to get him back. But, he's gone forever." She began to tear up and placed a hand over her eyes. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder, but Jasmine recoiled. "Please go, father. I can't have you seeing me cry like this."

"But, daughter…" Jasmine turned away from him, anyway. Rachen sighed and laid down against a wall to sleep.

"It's all my fault," Daja whispered.

Razoul frowned. "Jafar made his path to the darkness. He obtained a power beyond our control. There was nothing you could have done."

Daja shook her head. "No. I mean, it's my fault Amirah's back there with him. She's stuck with that man and I don't know if I'll be able to see her again. I left her with my parents thinking that she would have a better life there than with me. I was blind to how much she really needed me as a sister and a friend. I don't think I can ever forgive myself." Daja began to tear up. Razoul pulled her into a hug. She rubbed his arm and laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: It's pretty short, I know. But, it will get better. I promise! Anyone want to review? **


	29. Chapter 29

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's been taking a while to get to this story. As you have probably heard before, all my stories needed their attention, too. I'm really excited to get this up, so here's chapter twenty-nine. Read, enjoy, and review!**

Amirah stared at the ceiling above her as she remained lying down in the bed. She rubbed her stomach and hummed a lullaby that her sister used to sing to her to soothe her asleep.

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Your father tends the sheep_

_Your mother shakes the dreamland tree_

_And from it fall sweet dreams for thee_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep  
_

Memories of when she was little filled her mind as she remembered the days when her and Daja would play outside with the herds of sheep that the parents had raised for profit. Those were the days when her

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Our cottage vale is deep_

_The little lamb is on the green_

_With snowy fleece so soft and clean_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

"What a beautiful song."

Amirah sat upright when she saw Jafar leaning on the doorway. He entered and locked the door behind him. "I had no idea that you had such a lovely singing voice. Is there anything else you have failed to tell me?" he asked calmly as he crossed his arms.

Amirah stared down at the bed, trying to think of what to say. But, Jafar continued to question her. "Why have you kept the child a secret from me? I assumed that you knew that I wanted an heir." He advanced toward her until he sat down right next to her. She remained silent. Jafar pulled her chin up to face him. "Still not going to answer?" Amirah stifled a breath. She couldn't tell him.

He chuckled. "Very well. I'll make this easier for you." A dagger magically appeared in his hand and he held it to her stomach.

Amirah cried out at the contact of the blade. "What are doing!" she yelled.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"What?"

"Who was the man that placed it inside you? I told you that you belong to me!" His eyes went red and Amirah's breath became short. Then, she realized the meaning behind his vague question and glared at him.

"What makes you think that I've had an affair?"

"Why else would you keep the child a secret?"

"I… I…" she stammered. Then, she finally said. "I dreamed of her. You were there. I think you were hurting us."

Jafar softened his expression. "Why would hurt my wife and my child?"

She started to upset herself. "I'm not sure. I just saw you and you were holding us both down with snakes and then…"

Jafar held her close to him. "Shhh…" He petted her hair and waited for her to subside. They were both silent until he said, "Dreams are not always visions. You simply had a nightmare, possibly from all the stressful situations that had been going on at the time." He looked into her eyes and twirled her hair in his finger. "I'll never hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

Amirah nodded. She watched Jafar form a warm smile as he placed his hand on her stomach. "What shall we name the little one?"

Amirah smiled back and looked down. "I don't know. I was just thinking of names a while ago."

"I'm sure we'll know soon enough." He leaned in and kissed her lightly. Amirah kissed him back, hoping that he was right about the vision being nothing but a part of her imagination.

* * *

"Ow!" Daja woke up in surprise. She felt like she was kicked inside her stomach. How would that be possible? Unless…

"Razoul." She shook him to get him awake. "Razoul!"

He woke and asked wearily, "What is it?"

"I… think I'm pregnant," she whispered excitingly.

Razoul beamed. "That's wonderful!" He hugged her tightly. "We're going to have a child together!"

Daja instantly felt her heart sink with a realization. She looked at Razoul and asked, "What if it's not yours?"

Razoul tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? Don't you remember that night?"

"Yes, I remember. But, you know how Ulic raped me before?"

Razoul's eyes saddened and he looked down. Daja felt so ashamed. "Razoul, I'm so sorry. It's just that there might be a possibility that…"

He interrupted her. "Don't worry. Mine or not, I'll protect you both," he declared as he held onto her. Daja held him back.

"Oh, Razoul…" Then, she looked around. "Wait. Where's Jasmine?"

* * *

Jasmine woke up and found herself in a private room lit up by many candles. She was on a blanket with a pillow on the stone floor. She heard a chuckle and looked up. "You!"

"Yes, that's right. It's the king of thieves, dear," Cassim announced himself.

Jasmine sat herself up. "What do you want and where is everybody?" she yelled out.

"Relax princess, your friends are fine," he said as he walked up to her. "I simply brought you here to discuss a negotiation."

"What negotiation? You've taken us all prisoner! I highly doubt that being forced to discuss anything with you is a negotiation!" she yelled.

Cassim continued. "You said that your kingdom, Agrabah, was invaded, correct?"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Why?"

"Who was the man who took over? It was the advisor, wasn't it?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

Cassim crossed his arms. "Rumor has it that he never liked you or the sultan. He always had that look of disgust on his face around you. You pretty much had it coming."

Jasmine glared at him. This bastard was nothing like Aladdin, even if he did look slightly like him. "You said there was a negotiation."

"Ah, yes! We'd like to help you get it back."

"Get what back?"

"Your kingdom, of course."

Jasmine glared. "You're lying. What could you possibly hope to gain from that?"

"Residence."

Jasmine became lost.

"We like to live in the palace of Agrabah with you," he explained. "We're tired of having to live out on the streets and steal to survive. To be called street rats."

Jasmine thought about the offer for a moment and asked, "You'd get rid of Jafar for us?"

"_With_ us, dear princess. You're going to help us fight. A queen-to-be would need strength if she hopes to rule a city."

Jasmine sighed. "Alright, but then, my father and I regain the throne and _you_ do what _we_ say. Got it?"

Cassim grinned and shook her hand. "It's a deal."


	30. Chapter 30

Golden Eyes

**Author's Note: Thanks for looking at my story again! Here's an update. Read and review!**

~Thirty

Daja, Razoul, and the others all sat in the private room where Jasmine had been sleeping with a fresh change of peasant clothes that Caseem had given them. The princess had just finished discussing the plan with them all.

Rachen said, "But daughter, they are thieves! You saw how they took this city down. What makes you think we can trust them?"

Jasmine replied, "I can't explain, father. There is something about their leader that has made me naturally trust him. He reminds me so much of…him."

Rachen sighed, but Daja continued with, "Jasmine, you can't keep basing your decisions around grief. Aladdin has passed on. Ask yourself. What would he want you to do?"

"Listen," Jasmine became passionate with her choice. "Aladdin would want me to think of _any _way to save Agrabah. Even if there is a chance that they will trick us, it's a risk we will have to take. What else can we do?" They all sat in silence, knowing that she was right.

Razoul finally said, "The princess is right. We'll have to work with what we have. And if the tables are turned against us, I'll be ready."

Daja chuckled. "How can you go against those many thieves?"

Razoul smiled. "I'll be thinking of you and the child." He held her hand and they kissed each other. With this reminding Jasmine of her first love, she got up and said, "I think I'll tell Caseem that we all have a deal. I'll be joining you again shortly." She walked away with a heavy heart and went out the door.

The thieves were everywhere, drinking rum and treasuring their spoils. Jasmine spotted one in particular, who was talking among a group of men, that had golden saber claws arming one hand. He met her gaze and gave her a sly smile. Jasmine shivered and met with the leader, who was sitting on the ruined throne. He saw her and grinned. "Good morning, dear. What did they say?"

"It took much convincing, but I managed to get them all to agree."

"Excellent. We shall begin our journey the next dawn. Of course, we will have to gather supplies."

"Where are we going to get supplies in _this _city?" Jasmine snapped. "You've wiped everything out!"

Caseem fiddled around with a coin in his fingers and said lazily, "I'm sure that the city of Berlok can help us."

Jasmine's expression turned to one of horror. "No! You can't just raid another city! There are families with women and children! Please, Caseem!"

"I'm well aware of what a family consists of."

Jasmine glared.

He chuckled. "Calm down, princess. We're thieves. We'll simply go over there as circus performers and distract them with our 'performances' while other snatch food and water. It'll be a cinch."

Jasmine thought this over and said, "No one is to be hurt."

Caseem made an x over his chest. "Cross my heart."

* * *

Daja sighed as she saw Jasmine leave the room, clearly upset. "I feel terrible for her. Do you think she'll ever find love again?"

Rachen replied optimistically, "I'm sure she will. She's a smart, strong, and beautiful girl. Any man would want her."

"I'm sure. But I remember my first love, Jeemal. We used to be childhood friends playing with our swords of wood. Soon, we grew to love each other, however my parents didn't approve of him, for he was a lowly merchant. They wanted me to be married to a wealthy man. So, Jeemal and I ran away to live our own lives by fighting for the king of another city. At first the sultan thought it to ridiculous for a woman to fight, but I soon showed him my worth and he took me in. We were a part of his guard. One day, we were in the middle of a quest with one hundred other guards to take down a group of thieves in a hideout that a scout had found deep in the desert. But the group met with us halfway and we fought each other to the death. Many had fallen…and so had Jeemal. I held him there in my arms when he breathed his last breath. After he died, the thieves took me as there slave. Of course, I escaped, though I wasn't exactly sure of where to go for work or housing." She looked at Razoul. "And that's when I found you."

Razoul smiled and held her in his arms. "We'll beat them and get Amirah back. I promise."

Rachen smiled as well and went to leave them alone and find his daughter.


End file.
